To Catch a Traitor
by Lexie M
Summary: The only child of Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett USN SEAL (RET) Hawaii Five-0 Taskforce Director, Kalani McGarrett isn't your typical American fifteen year old girl. At the age of nine years old she was commissioned by the US Government to find an Enemy of the State. Struggling to be a normal teenager while also being a top secret agent can't be easy or can it?
1. Kalani McGarrett

**To Catch a Traitor**

 **by Lexie M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the CBS television programs Hawaii Five 0, NCIS: LA, or NCIS, their plots or their characters.**

 **I do however own my creativity and the original characters in this story. Please be respectful and do not steal my ideas. Thank you!**

* * *

The following is information requested by His Honorable Prime Minister of Defense. This information is for the discretion of the Prime Minister of Defense use only.

Background Check

 **Name** :

Kalani Adelle-KaPua McGarrett

 **Date of Birth:**

17 March 2001

 **Place of Birth:**

Honolulu Memorial Hospital

Honolulu, Hawaii

 **Attributes:**

 **Hair:**

Dark Brown Hair

 **Eye Color:**

Hazel Eyes

 **Height:**

5' 4" (165 cm; 1.6 m, )

 **Weight:**

120 lbs (1920 oz; 8.6 stone; 55kg)

 **Residence:**

Honolulu, Hawaii

 **Relatives:**

Steven J. McGarrett (Father)

KaPua Kalani Kalakaua (Mother, Deceased)

John McGarrett (Grandfather, Deceased)

Doris McGarrett (Grandmother, Presumed Deceased)

Debra "Deb" McGarrett (Great-Aunt)

Mary Ann McGarrett (Aunt)

Joan McGarrett (Cousin)

Kona "Kono" Kalakaua - Noshimuri (Aunt)

Adam Noshimuri (Uncle by marriage)

Chin Ho Kelly (Second Cousin)

 **Civilian Affiliations:**

Honolulu Police Department

Hawaii Five-0 Task Force

 **Education:**

Theodore Roosevelt High School (Freshman)

United States Naval Academy (Early Acceptance)

 **Official Occupation:**

Student

 **Psychological Examination Results:**

 **IQ:**

170

 **Mental Stability:**

100%

 **Observation and Accuracy:**

Extreme Fine Acuteness

 **Classification Priority:**

Highest Security Clearance Warranted

 **Unofficial Occupation:**

United States of America Navy/ SEAL

(Became an asset at the age of nine)

 **Naval Rank:**

O-5 (Commander)

 **Areas of Expertise:**

Naval Intelligence,

Parachutist,

Infiltration,

Capture,

Extraction,

Marksmanship,

Combat

Explosives

 **Primary Language:**

Mandarin

 **Language Fluency:**

English,

Mandarin,

Arabic,

Spanish,

Portuguese,

French,

German,

Russian,

Italian,

Korean,

Greek,

American Sign Language

 **Fighting Style:**

A unique combination of Capoeira, Jiu-Jitsu, Aikido, Judo, Hankido, Krav Maga, Hawaiian Kapu Kuialua and Kickboxing she calls **Ghost Fire.**

 **Ghost Fire** is offensive and defense. Allows subject to take down one to thirty opponents in any combative situation.

 **Weapons of Choice :**

SIG P226R sidearm

Heckler & Koch MP5K submachine gun

Heckler & Koch MP7 submachine gun

Heckler & Koch 416 rifles

All Above are USN SEAL issued

Heckler & Koch 14147 SBK fixed blade knife

Heckler & Koch MSG90

Heckler & Koch PSG1 w/ bipod

 **Target Hit Ratio:**

99.5% firearms accuracy

95.9% ranged accuracy

 **Unrecorded Kills:**

200 (because she is underage these are considered Classified)

 **Recorded Kills:**

75

 **Code Name:**

Eris (After the Greek Spirit of Discord/Goddess of Strife)

 **Primary Objective:**

Capture and Extraction of McGarrett, Doris (Ex-CIA) at large

 **SEAL Team association:**

No Assigned Team

("GHOSTS" around the teams. Usually "SHADOWS" SEAL Team IX since they are based in Hawaii)

 **Awards and Decorations:**

100 Junior Marksmanship Trophies

1 First Place Junior World Championship Marksmanship Trophy

100 Martial Arts Tournament Trophies

 **Criminal Offense Record Inventory:**

No Felonies

No Misdemeanors

No Larcenies

No Traffic Violations

No Fraudulence


	2. Character Cast

**Cast of Characters**

 **Hawaii Five-0**

USN Cmdr Kalani Adelle-KaPua McGarret

Ret. USN Lt. Cmdr Steve J McGarrett

Mary Ann McGarrett

Doris McGarrett

Ret. USN Lt. Catherine Rollins

HPD Sgt. Duke Lukela

Grace "Gracie" Williams

Daniel Williams

Kono Kalakua - Noshimuri

Chin Ho Kelly

HPD SWAT Captain Lou Grover

HPD Sgt. Duke Lukela

Dr. Max Bergman

Kamekona

Jerry Otega

Adam Noshimuri

Joe White

Damon White

Wo Fat

 **Navy Criminal Investigative Service: Los Angeles**

G. Callum

Sam Hanna

Kensi Blye

Marty Deeks

Hennrietta "Hetty" Lange

Eric Beale

Nell Jones

NCIS Assistant Director Owen Granger

NCIS Director Leon Vance

 **Navy Criminal Investigative Service: Washington, D.C. Headquarters**

Anthony DiNozzo

Abby Sciuto

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Timothy McGee

Donald "Ducky" Mallard

Jimmy Palmer

Ziva David

Eleanor Bishop


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

All my life, all I could remember was having this need to protect and serve. My father said it was something that was ingrained in our DNA. The McGarretts came from stubborn stock which made us all very volatile forces to be reckoned with.

While other children were out in their yards riding bikes and playing make-believe; I was at a firearm range learning how to assemble and disassemble all forms of firearms.

By the time I was eight years old, I had won over hundred junior national championships for marksmanship. I also won about the same amount of tournaments for martial arts. If you think that is a harsh environment for a girl you would be right. However I wasn't an ordinary girl by any means. I am a genius. My Intelligence Quotient is 170 just ten points above Albert Einstein's of 160. I've lived with Grandpa my whole life, Dad fluttered in and out of my life depending on his deployments. Grandpa and Dad have been the only parental figures I could rely on. My biological mother whom I'm named after died when I was an infant.

Even with Dad's inconsistent home visits, he still had a primary role in my day to day life. Grandpa also took Dad's decisions about my health and education and relayed them to my doctors and educators. Dad would have home-schooled me if he hadn't been in active service of the United States Navy SEAL Teams as I tend to get easily disinterested in school. My teachers call it daydreaming. I call it tuning out.

Dad is a third generation Navy Sailor and second generation SEAL. His dedication to honor, justice and truth makes me strive for the same sense of duty. However his active status came to an abrupt end when Grandpa was murdered. Dad requested Reserve status and came home to Hawaii to find my Grandpa's killer.

Grandpa was close friends with Hawaii Governor Patricia "Pat" Jameson. Governor Jameson enlisted Dad to be the leader of a special task force to find Grandpa's killer, handle special victims cases, and counter terrorism. Being military trained makes Dad's tactics of police work very unconventional which gives his team lots of headaches.

Dad and Grandpa in the line of police work I hear are completely different in comparison to each other. Grandpa left the Navy and entered the police academy, so the two became third and fourth generation Hawaii Police officers. I heard that Grandpa was a good, caring and strictly by the books officer. I've seen Dad in action and I can tell you he's a by any means necessary man which makes complete sense since he's in his late thirties and has been a Sailor since he was nineteen. He went to Annapolis, was a Naval Intelligence Officer for five years and an Active SEAL for six years. Fifteen years of military training makes him calm in battle and strictly regimented in everything else.

When my father was a teenager my Grandmother was presumed dead, killed in action. Fearing for their safety Grandpa sent Dad and his sister Mary Ann to live on the mainland. However due to contacts in the Department of Defense Grandpa found that Grandma faked her own death and went off the grid for a deep cover mission. Grandpa never told Dad that he knew Grandma was alive.

How do I know this information? I know this is going to sound ostentatious but this militant raised girl was approached by the Secretary of the Navy and the President of the United States of America to find my fugitive Grandmother. You can imagine my surprise that my theology of my Grandmother went down the gutter when the government came knocking at my door.

Due to the fact that I was brought up to not condone deception, I jumped at the chance to find the Central Intelligence Agency's most wanted Ex-Operative and collect answers.

"God damn it, Kalani!" The expletive breaks my inner monologue. "How many times do I have to tell you keep your damn eyes and mind on the target!"

Gunshots ceased as everyone around me and my father turned their eyes to us. I could see out of the corner of my eye, my cousin Gracie Williams giving me her 'I told you so' eyes.

Looking at my father, I grabbed my pistol off the rest beside us, pulled the trigger three times. Then looked towards the practice target. Three perfect holes shown on the training apparatus, a head shot, a heart shot and a shoulder shot. Classic SEAL take down Distraction/Non-Fatal (shoulder), and Fatal Double Tap (Head and Heart.) Then looking at Dad gave him a pointed look. Ever since I was two years old the man before me has taught me how to be aware of my surroundings at all times, this included being deep in thought. Not to mention both he and Grandpa have been bringing me here since I was two years old. I could destroy this targets with my eyes closed.

Crossing his arms, Dad stares me down, "I taught you better than to show off." He spoke in a seething whisper.

"I wasn't showing off, I was proving to you that I wasn't distracted." I countered.

"No you were being petulant," Dad roared. Steven John McGarrett never lost his cool in front of large crowds. That being said I was in for a world of trouble. Pretty soon we would be fighting in Mandarin.

This was typical this time of year for the past six years. Grandpa gets killed, Dad has to come back and he finds government officials seeking permission to secretly train his daughter to be an extractor.

Dad is overprotective of me and I understand why. My mother KaPua Kalani Kalakaua died while giving birth to me. She was shot in the abdomen. It was lucky I even survived. An emergency cesarean saved me, however my mother wasn't lucky enough. She died on the operating table.

Police report said it was either a random mugging or drive by shootout that caused the shot to my mother's abdominal area. My Aunt Kono Kalakaua, her sister, and my Uncle Chin Ho Kelly, their cousin, found her killers and disposed of them before Dad could. Then nine years later Grandpa was murdered while talking to Dad on the phone. I was at school when Grandpa was abducted and subsequently killed. I knew something was up when Aunt Kono picked me up from school.

Dad has had a lot of loss in his life. Every year since I've been scooped up by the Department of Defense Dad becomes hostile the month before I get deployed. My deployments are never more then two months but in those two months its radio silence. He has no idea where I go and which Team I'm with which was the agreement we made with SecNav and the President. Six years this arrangement has been going on and I can see why Dad had wanted to make himself a Career Sailor. I plan on retiring as a Sailor as well.

"I ship out at 0600 hours Dad. Can't we just make the best of this," I try to placate. "It's going to be for three months this time. Three months of radio silence. Two months of radio silence is torture. We haven't been apart this long since you were active."

Dad sighed and dragged one hand through his hair. I gave myself an inward smile. He was about to say something when his cell phone blew up.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Gracie. I tilted my head toward Dad's pick-up truck. We grabbed our ammo, firearms and equipment bags and started running for the vehicle. Work called and we ran.

I considered Gracie Williams, my cousin because her Dad...Danny Williams is on Five-0. We both call him Danno. Danno and Gracie hail from New Jersey. Gracie's mom Rachel married her second husband Stan Edwards. When Rachel and Stan got married, they moved here to Hawaii. Danno transferred from New Jersey. He was a police detective there. He came here to be closer to Gracie.

Dad, Danno, Aunt Kono, and Uncle Chin all make up the original Five-0 Task force. Former HPD SWAT Captain Lou Grover, Catherine Rollins, USN Lt (Ret), and Jerry Ortega all joined 5-0 as consultants or team members.

Dad, Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin, Grover, Danno and HPD Medical Examiner Dr. Max Bergman are all close. We all spend time at each others houses all the time. We are closer than any Ohana and its because of our intense situation. Five-0 is HPD's version of SEAL Team VI. All the kids in our group are closer than siblings but we call each cousins. We all as a whole would lay down our lives for each other.

Dad slides into the driver's seat, jams the key into the ignition, pulled the gear into drive and peeled out of the parking spot. Next thing we know the three of us are zooming down Interstate H-1 to a crime scene.

"Get your gear on. I don't have time to get you guys home," Dad ordered.

Gracie and I groaned. It was becoming a pattern that the two of us had to be apart of the team. I'm use to these situations but Gracie being thirteen was just getting use to the routine.

We quickly reached behind us and grabbed our SWAT gear and started protecting our chests. I pulled on my sniper gloves and goggles. I looked to Gracie and see that telltale smile she has every time she sees me gear up for combat. I start braiding my long hair in one long plait. She calls this my Tomb Raider mode. I affix my combat holsters to my thighs and my knife holster to my upper right arm.

Once I was kitted out we were at the scene. The three of us are out of the vehicle and meet up with Danno, Aunt Kono and Grover. Uncle Chin must be on recon.

I go into full surveillance mode to find a good vantage point. Aunt Kono and I are the group's snipers. Aunt Kono usually is the sniper but since she has more field time with 5-0, Dad uses me as the sniper when I'm around. I put my earwigs in and attached them to my COMM.

Before Dad could give me orders, I was running to a rooftop about 500 yards from the infiltrated building.

"How does she do that," Gracie mumbles. I smirk knowing she didn't realize her COMM was on.

"She's a trained SEAL. She already had the plan in place once she stepped out of the truck," Dad answered.

"Eris you in position," Grover inquired over the COMM.

"You have eyes in the sky," I confirm as I situate my Heckler & Koch PSG1 w/ bi-pod sniper rifle. I lay on my stomach and keep surveying the area. Suspicious activity caught my eye to the west. "We've got a runner in the southwest corner of the perimeter."

Knowing Dad would want to interrogate the suspect, I look through my sight/scope for a shoulder shot. "Eris take your shot!" Dad ordered!

I keep my sight on my target, I still had the shoulder shot. I pulled the trigger and the bullet took its target. With a triumphant smile, I saw my target fall to the ground babying his shoulder, "UnSub down," I confirm. Even though I got a target, my job still wasn't over. I keep surveying the area until the rest of my team cleared the scene. More movement caught my eye in the north. Looking through my scope I saw a struggle happening. "We've got a hostage situation in the north quadrant. I can't get a shot!"

Damn it! I wouldn't be able to get down to street level in time to help. I hate hostage situations only because I have experience being a hostage. Four years ago I was a POW. Enemy combatants ambushed the team I was shadowing. They took me and three others. The four of us were knocked unconscious. Once we came to, we were tortured and beaten. I got the worst of it because I reverted back to my primary language Mandarin. It was the worst three months of my life. Everyone said I was lucky I wasn't raped. What no one knew was that I killed a potential raper while he tried to defile me. Shortly after that three of us were rescued. One got killed during the first month there.

Snapping out of the memory, I look through my scope to see Gracie and Aunt Kono engaging the kidnapper. I see an emblem on his skin and freeze. "We have him contained!" I hear and breath a sigh of relief. "Area clear!"

That was my clue to break down my base and return. I heard movement behind me and quickly turned to see a suspect advancing towards me with the same tattoo. I immediately went into defense mode. If this S.O.B. Thinks I'm going down without a fight, he has another thing coming.

I don't engage until he advances on me. He immediately tries to knock me on the head. I duck, stamp my heel on his foot. With his momentary distraction I take advantage of slipping a few feet away from him. Apparently my attacker didn't like my choice of evasive maneuvers. He lunges at me and starts swinging.

I start blocking his blows, with upper arm shield thrusts. I then ducked down to my hunches and executed a perfect low roundhouse kick, knocking him on his ass. I spring backwards, then forwards landing on my feet.

I'm not one to kick anyone while they are down but I purposely kicked my attacker in the ribs and his groin. I heard a satisfying crack, then a groan and howl.

"What the hell is going on up there?" I hear Dad demand through the COMM.

"Well, _Steve_ ," I stressed Dad's name, "I'm kind of busy in a fight right now." I answer while my attacker, stands up holding his right rib cage. Then turn as the guy before me becomes more frantic because a female just incapacitated him.

I lean towards the left avoiding his punches again, then leaned right avoiding punches. I closed my hand into a fist and forced a punch in the staggering man's solar plexus. I smiled in triumph as the man before me was rendered unconscious.

I take several zip-ties from my pockets and bound the man's wrists as well as his ankles. Judging by his height I can only assume that he was in the two hundred pound bracket. Crap! My limit for a fireman's hold was at most 175 pounds.

"Need some..." I felt blunt force to the back of my head and everything went black. This wasn't good.


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kalani having been kidnapped at the scene of an active police investigation boiled Steve's temper. Leads were nowhere to be seen and the two suspects in custody weren't forthcoming with any answers.

"I have to call her CO," Steve grumbled to Danny. Danny Williams sighed. He didn't want to think the worst but looking out Steve's office, he saw their team and his daughter in full investigation mode.

"It's been six hours," Danny stated. "This group could have her anywhere on Mainland by now. I don't think calling a US Navy Commanding Officer is high on our priority list."

"You just said so yourself, it's been six hours," Steve bellowed. "In six more hours, she's supposed to be hopping a Transport for a three month deployment. She will be Court Marshaled for being AWOL. I deal with the Navy, then we find a way to get my girl home!"

Danny in a rare show of defeatism raised his hands. He had no idea that she was shipping out. "You didn't say anything about her going on a HOP."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his desk. "That wasn't my call. I have the Secretary of the Navy and the President of the United States of America breathing down my neck to keep it quiet for here on out. Apparently a mission they have her on is highly sensitive and could put all of her relatives in danger."

"Since when does a SEAL only report to The Commander in Chief and The Secretary of the Navy?" Danny asked. He didn't know in full detail what Kalani's role was with the SEALs. In US Military history Kalani was a first. She was the only minor to legally be commissioned into any US Military Branch. From what he did know, he knew that her commission happened right around the time that John McGarrett was murdered. She had been nine at the time.

"Since she is a third gen SEAL. They approached her not the other way around." Steve paused as a look of confusion crossed his face. "Something doesn't add up. Let me call her CO and then I will share my theory!"

With that Danny leaves Steve's office, while Steve pick up his office phone and started dialing numbers.

After ten minutes Steve joined his team in the strategy room. "Okay, so my thought is that our girl isn't one to be caught off guard. She doesn't get caught unless she wants to get caught. So what the hell happened on that roof top?"

* * *

An hour later in Los Angeles, California, a team of four are being briefed about the disappearance of a very young Navy SEAL.

Assistant Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service Owen Granger and Team Supervisor Henrietta "Hetty" Lange have G. Callum, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, and Marty Deeks in their situation room.

"SecNav has been informed that a classified infiltrator has been abducted from Coronado," Granger began. "The details regarding their disappearance are sketchy at best."

Sam Hanna tensed as he took in the description of the victim. He had an inkling who their victim was and it didn't sit well with him. His cell phone vibrated in his hand as he received a text from his long time friend Steve McGarrett appeared. _KAM_ _missing. Need help from NCIS._ Suspicion confirmed, Sam thought to himself.

Nell Jones and Eric Beale NCIS: LA branch analysts took over for Granger.

"So our Vic goes by the Code Name: Eris. Because of the sensitive nature of her work we were not given her name or a copy of her Naval ID photo" Eric supplied.

"We did some digging and you can't get a data profile about her unless you are the President or SecNav," Nell continued. "What we did find out about her is, the fighting style she uses. It is not conventional of SEAL training. It's called..."

"Ghost Fire," Sam supplied. All eyes went to him. He didn't miss the confusion written on his teammates faces. "Our Vic is my fifteen year old god daughter Commander Kalani McGarrett. Her Code Name is Eris. She was recruited when she was nine years old. Right around the time her Grandfather was murdered." Sam shook his head from side to side.

"Ghost Fire is a combination of Capoeira, Jiu-Jitsu, Aikido, Judo, Hankido, Krav Maga, Hawaiian Kapu Kuialua and Kickboxing. She speaks twelve languages fluently. Mandarin, English, Arabic, Spanish, Portuguese, French, German, Russian, Italian, North Korean, Greek, American Sign Language. When attached to a SEAL team she is their designated translator because of her skills. With an IQ of 170 she is not the type to get captured unless she wants to be captured. If Hawaii Five-0 can't find her, you're going to need every branch of the Department of Defense on this case.

"Her abductors must have been surveying her for months to gain perspective of her daily routines and hone in on her weaknesses. Her weaknesses are very few, she was trained from the time she could walk to be aware of her surroundings even when engaged in a battle which for a non-genius is a difficult task at best,"Sam finished his briefing.

"Why do you suggest that Hawaii Five-0 can't find her Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asks.

Sam crossed his arms over her chest, and arched an eyebrow, "You don't mess with a McGarrett and not expect repercussions. Her father is Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett. While I was still an active SEAL, we were stationed at Coronado together for a time. He retired from active service to be recruited to lead the 5-0 task force so he can find his father's killer. My god daughter is a Five-0 task force member and one of the most lethal weapons ever trained by the US Government. She's not just a SEAL, she's a Naval Intelligence Officer as well."

"In the wrong hands, terrorists can bend her to give away National Security secrets. The security clearance she has is so high... Admirals, Generals, and DOD Directors can't get the information she receives. Only two other people in the country has her clearance."

Everyone in the situation room knew who those two people were, they didn't need any clarification.

"That would explain why her files are encrypted and redacted," Eric states. He looks to Hetty. "How do we find someone who has more security clearance than the Joint Chiefs of Staff combined?"

Hetty looks to Sam, "Getting both of her fathers together and pleading for her release." Sam nods his head clearly receiving the hidden order.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, Mr. Callum you will escort Mr. Hanna to Fort Coronado. You will aid the Hawaii Five-0 task force in their investigation. I'll have the other agents here surveying the city." Hetty orders.

Granger pipes in, "I'll call the Director and see if he will allow us to use Washington and New Orleans for manpower here on the mainland. Let's find our Vic before our window of opportunity closes in on us and we're too late."

"Am I the only one who sees how illogical this all is," Deeks interjects. "She's only been missing for seven hours, she's a teenager. This is what teenagers do all the time. It's an act of rebellion. Why not wait forty-eight hours and see if she resurfaces?"

Granger looks at Deeks and shakes his head. "From what I gather about her character Commander McGarrett is honor bound. At nine years old when other girls her age are going to dance class, gymnastics, cheerleading and ice skating, she was at a firing range and combat training. She was a commissioned officer of the US Navy by the time she was ten years old. By the time she turned eleven she was at the same rank as her father. By the time she was thirteen she outranked her father. This is not your typical teenager."

"Mr. Deeks, the severity of Commander McGarrett's disappearance is out of the realm of explanation. I've had the liberty to work with this young woman in the first two years of her service. She is very fluent in all the languages Mr. Hanna has explained she speaks. The very first words out of her mouth as an infant were in Mandarin." Hetty looked to Sam, "Mr. Hanna than taught his god daughter Arabic. She is in great danger and it's our job to help bring her home alive. Lt. Commander McGarrett will bring fire and brimstone if she isn't rescued alive."

Deeks took his reprimand with a grain of salt. Still thinking that this is an act of teenage rebellion he followed suit.

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Adelle Bonnet Charbonneau," a female voice greeted a disoriented Kalani. "I would imagine that someone so young would be so hard to capture but yet here you are."

Kalani looked up to see a woman she had only ever seen in a photograph. Doris McGarrett. "Imagine my surprise when looking into your background no one with your name ever surfaces."

Having all her bearings, Kalani sneered. This woman was her objective. This woman was the sole purpose of her United States Navy SEAL recruitment. The one woman who single-handedly helped Wo Fat kill her grandfather. The one woman who would die as soon as she released herself from these bonds.

"Sneering is not a ladylike behavior darling," Doris admonished the girl before her.

"You wouldn't know what was ladylike if it were staring you in the face," Kalani answered in Mandarin.

Kalani didn't show her confusion in her voice or facial features. Her captors must have used so much force with the blunt object, they temporarily knocked her English out of her. It wouldn't have been the first time this had happened to her but it always gave her an advantage.

"Interesting that you break into Chinese when clearly you are American," Doris countered back in Mandarin.

Kalani knew now why her father was so adamant about learning to speak Mandarin. It had been his mother who sparked the interest in him. "I may be American but you are a Traitor. I can't fathom why a woman would aid and embed the very man who killed her husband and to top it off fake her own death," Kalani insulted in Mandarin.

"Now how would you know anything about that," Doris asked in English. Astounded by this teenagers knowledge of her Shelburne days.

"One word...Eris...," Kalani smirked in Mandarin.

Doris was flabbergasted by that.

"Now why would you give me the Greek Mythology word for Spirit of Discord and Goddess of Strife,"the older woman asked.

"I'm going to give you a world of strife and discord, that's why," Kalani answered still in Mandarin.

"You can switch to English or French anytime now," Doris ordered growing impatient with the captive.

Kalani had finally managed to get her hands free from the ties behind her. The idiots Doris employed kept her feet unbound. Knowing Doris was distracted by her admission Kalani swept into a crouch position and kicked her legs out to knock her grandmother on her ass.

Doris growing weaker in her advanced age chuckled. "I should have known you would break from those ties easily."

"Well, Grandma," she spat in a jab to Doris' train of thought, "You should never underestimate your opponent," Kalani spoke in English.

Kalani heard guns drawing towards her head and smirked, "You really wouldn't want to have your eldest granddaughter killed before your eyes now do you?" Kalani arched an eyebrow at her grandmother.

The look of shock on her face was priceless to Kalani. "What how it's not possible? Joan?"

Kalani laughed, "No I'm not Joan. I'm Kalani. Steve's daughter and soon to be your killer!"

"Steve doesn't have a daughter. He'd have pictures lying around his house." Doris defended her assertion.

"I've never been photographed. How's it feel to have family blood on your hands again."

"Guns down!" Doris ordered in French. Guns went down and the two McGarretts stood face to face. "I knew it was too easy the way they took you out. You went down like a wet noodle." Doris commented knowing her son would militant train his children if he ever did have his own.

Kalani instantly started attacking the men who had captured her, "After I take these assholes out. You will draw your last breath," she pointed to her Grandmother.

"I'd like to see you try," Doris challenged Kalani, taking advantage of the younger female's temporary distraction, started retreating from the scene.

"I've been take hostage for over 20 hours. I'm not going to let this get through my fingers. By order of the President of the United States of America, you die tonight for treason against the USA and crimes against humanity." Kalani called while in combat.

"Good luck with that darling," Doris stated as she walked from the room.

Checking her surroundings Kalani gathered there were about thirty guns pointed at her head. She repetitiously hit juggler after juggler, hearing a satisfying bone cracking after another. After thirty minutes she had thirty men unconscious and Doris was nowhere to be seen.

"You can run Shelburne but you can't hide. Eris always finds her man," Kalani taunted.


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Doris leaped into a helicopter just as Kalani reached the rooftop. She attempted to reach the ascending aircraft, the velocity of ascension made the leap to grasp the landing skids impossible.

"Damn it," she cursed. Raking her fingers through her hair, she fought through the potential panic attack she knew was brewing on the front consciousness of her mind.

She had no bearing of where she was, as she whirled around the rooftop, all she could see was nightfall and city lights. With no distinguishable landmarks it was going to be a little harder to verify her exact location. Thank goodness Steve had made astronomy an integral part of her upbringing.

 **" _If you ever get lost, the stars will help your way home," Steve said on one of their many camp outs._**

 **" _Dad, that's boring," Kalani had protested at first. To the untrained eye all stars looked like just stars. As Steve pointed out the clusters of stars, the formations started becoming clearer._**

Looking towards the sky again, she started discerning between the constellations and their position in the sky. She noted the Pisces constellation and its position in the sky toward the Polaris, giving herself a virtual pat on the back and then groaned.

She wasn't in the States like she had hoped. She was somewhere in Asia. Giving herself a mental inventory. She knew that her captors stripped her of all identification and means of communication. This meant she had to wait until daylight to get a better idea of her surroundings. But she knew that the men she rendered unconscious would come to, see she had escaped and come after her. She had to get away from this building and fast. She noticed a nearby rooftop and smirked. _Perfecto!_

Having been militant trained before being commissioned had its perks. Camp was always tiresome. The other campers always gave resistance when they realized Kalani was yet again present. She was always on the top of the achievement lists. Agility was always her best physical course during the physical trials. Hopping rooftops was her favorite. There was nothing like the thrilling adrenaline she felt during the live simulation course the camp had. She didn't think at the time she would ever use the skill after all she had only been a child.

 **" _Oh great it's McGarrett," a snark comment made it's way to Kalani's ears. "Can't she just get a clue, she's no better than the rest of us."_**

 ** _Kalani knew that voice all too well. It came from her crush Damon White. He was her father's former CO Perry White's grandson. They both came from Hawaii. They went to separate schools but competed against each other in intramural sports._**

 ** _He was the only person she knew who could cause her to be distracted enough to make only minor mistakes with her tasks at hand._**

 **" _What's the matter White? Afraid that a girl is going to get the MVP trophy for the fifth year in a row," she asked him in Mandarin knowing he wouldn't know what she was saying._**

 **" _Kalani how many times have I told you to speak English in front of everyone," the fitness instructor scolded. The instructor knew from her file that she usually only reverted back to Mandarin when she was angered._**

 **" _Someone thinks she's Chinese," Damon taunted her in front of their peers. She knew he was trying to act cool but it stung just enough for her to want to show off and teach him a lesson._**

 ** _She hopped the ten roof obstacle course like she was Cat Woman and finished in under three minutes, making all her peers angry at her or laugh at her for being a "freak" as they normally taunted her. She didn't let them know how much their taunts affected her. She'd wait until shower time to let the hurtful words show. In the meantime she ran the course ten more times before the session ended for the day._**

Walking to the rooftop ledge she gauged the distant between buildings, and the distance she needed for propulsion for her height and weight. "Well this just got interesting," she muttered to herself. She advanced to the rooftop door turned and went into a sprint towards the roof ledge, she didn't stop she used the lip as a boost to make her get away.

* * *

The NCIS: LA team landed at Coronado to be greeted by Steve, Kono, and Chin Ho. Sam walked up to Steve and gave his friend a man hug.

"We don't have time to waste so let's get to it," G. Callum said after pleasantries were over with. "Do you have anymore leads?"

Steve and Chin were silent and Kono spoke up, "A bounty hunter transport departed around forty five minutes after Kalani disappeared. The problem is there is no flight record for the vehicle."

"Is that usual," Deeks asked. He knew that according to Federal Regulations, if you were air bound you filed a log and cleared Air Traffic Control before take of.

"In Hawaii it is usual," Chin answered. "However there are hundreds of bounty transports a day. That transport could have been a decoy."

"I can make a call to Air Traffic Control and see if they saw any unauthorized flights," Kenzi Blye offered.

"I already tried that avenue," Danny sighed as he approached his team and their guests. Gracie trailed behind him still clearly shaken by her cousin's disappearance.

"This is Danny Williams and his daughter Grace," Steve introduced. "They were also on the scene when Kalani was abducted."

"A helicopter arrived out of nowhere in the middle of the ocean about ten hours after the transport left Hawaii airspace." Grace supplied. "Ten hours would make them be in..."

"Asian airspace," Callum finished. "We don't exactly have a pleasant report with their airspace authority. You said the helicopter showed up in mid flight?"

Danny nodded, "Over North Korean airspace."

"Shit," Steve exploded. He looked at his team and they all had knowing looks. Wo Fat used North Korea as a safe haven. Americans didn't go to North Korea and come out alive.

"What are we missing here," Kenzi asked not understanding the silent communication.

Seeing that her counterparts were not going to be forthcoming, Kono volunteered to explain, "An enemy of the State used to use North Korea as his go to hide out knowing that Americans are persona non gratis. Problem is he is in a maximum security prison on death row."

Sam looked at Steve and back to his team. "Steve isn't allowed anywhere near North Korea due to recent rogue missions. We're also hard pressed to get clearance to get transport."

"Even if we did get to North Korea. It would be days, she could be ..." Kenzi stated leaving her train of thought incomplete deliberately.

"No my niece is more valuable alive then dead," Kono argued. "North Korea would probably be just a lay over for these people. You as well as we do, know that North Koreans are only interested in nuclear weapons. She's a chameleon perfect for espionage and intelligence."

"I'll call Director Vance and see if he can get eyes in the sky over North Korea and see if anything out of the ordinary took place over the borders." Kenzi offered and walked away from the group on her intended mission.

"Don't bother. Whoever took Kalani, isn't going to use the same vehicle twice. They took a van, a plane, a boat and helicopter. They would probably have gone by animal transport. North Korea doesn't allow satellite in their airspace," Steve supplied. "There are farmers everywhere and they go between borders all of the time."

"Meaning, she could be in China, Russia, Mongolia or South Korea," Callum caught on. "That is millions of square miles to cover. If she were to escape in any of these countries would she be able to get around?"

Kono nodded, "She is well versed in three of those four languages. She also has well known aliases in three of those countries."

"Once Kalani stepped foot in China, Russia or South Korea, she could go into any one of the many safe houses, she set up, she can grab funds and identification needed to get home," Steve supplied.

There was a long pregnant pause between NCIS and Five 0. Everyone looked at each other and a silent communication was asked and answered between all present.

What would happen if Kalani found herself in Mongolia? She was screwed and would have to rely on her survival skills.

"Do we think she escaped her captors," Callum asked.

Steve nodded knowing his daughter's tenacity for fighting, survival and always completing her mission. She'd set up shelter in the jungles and rig explosives to deflect attention.

"My Goddaughter is a SEAL," Sam supplied. "She will do everything to her knowledge to evade capture again. She'll bring strife and discord to Mongolia guerrillas. Then slip away like the GHOST she was trained to be."


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kalani found herself in dense foliage. She quickly found mud, tar, dirt, clay and made quick work to camouflage her skin from head to tow to match the foliage. She collected twigs, branches and leaves to make camouflage attire.

Then she started building a lean-to for shelter and gathered rocks and wood to start a fire. Once shelter and heat were taken care of, Kalani went to work make booby traps around her base camp for primitive areal protection. Then she went to work whittling a long stick into a spear for a weapon.

She may not get a good night's sleep but she very much became very familiar with her surroundings. With her rudimentary weapon she ducked under her lean-to and waited for the sunrise. It was going to be a long night.

" _ **Why do you have to be the best at everything?" Damon asked in an aggravated groan.**_

 _ **The two ten year old children had just finished an exerting field trial. Kalani just rolled her eyes. She understood his agitation but unfortunately she herself was training for her next Hop On a Patrol or HOP as her superiors called it. None of the campers knew she was an actual Sea Air and Land (SEAL) officer. No one could know except her Dad and Aunt Kono.**_

" _ **I plan on being the first Female SEAL in my family. Females have it harder then you males. I have to work twice as hard as you and be twice as better then you to even be treated as an equal. That means I have to start now," Kalani explained. It took all her willpower not to sound condescending so she just stated the facts.**_

 _ **Damon nodded understanding the double standard. It was a sexist system their military had. He admired her determination. "Why do I have a feeling you're not telling me something."**_

 _ **The two had known each other all their lives, they weren't close by any means but he never knew Kalani to be a person of omission. Kalani just shrugged and walked away.**_

 _ **The next day they had war games. They would spend the week in the woods with no provisions. They had to live off the land and survive an attack against other opposing squads. The last team standing was awarded with a liberty weekend off the camp.**_

Sunrise came to quickly for Kalani. She ran from her makeshift campsite as fast as her fatigued legs could carry her. She had to find out which country she was in. Hopefully she was in one she had a safe house set up. She had never been more grateful to have backup plans on foreign soil.

Getting to the perimeter of the forest, Kalani heard voices and strained her ears to pick up the local dialect. She smiled. _I'm in Russia! Hopefully I'm in_ _Vladivostok_ _._

She listened very carefully for the Vladi dialect and smiled triumphantly. She was most certainly in Vladivostok. It was one of the few Russian cities where she had a safe house.

Her contract with the United States Government gave her untapped financial resources to keep her off the grid in times like these. Each safe house had twenty-thousand American dollars converted to the local currency, as well as alias identification. You couldn't get into the house without her fingerprint, voice and optical recognition. Each house also stored a vehicle and personal protection artillery or PPA.

Each location was harder to get into than Fort Knox and harder to get out of than Guantanamo Bay. She personally drafted the blueprints to each house and oversaw the construction for each to make sure that the measurements were accurate to within a millimeter.

* * *

Theodore Roosevelt High School

It has now been five days since Kalani's abduction, It was also Gracie's first day back to school. Her friends all greeted her with hugs and smiles. She didn't feel an ounce of happiness. She wanted to help find Kalani but the team and NCIS put the kibosh on her staying out of school any longer.

Uncle Steve would release a press statement at ten a.m. The news would interrupt class. It was hoped that it would expedite Kalani's return. She highly doubted that Kalani was in custody of her captors any longer but she went along with the adults' decisions.

A commotion down the hallway broke Gracie's thought process. She looked up to see Damon White strolling down the hall towards her with determination in his eyes. Gracie internally shook in her boots. The boy intimidated her more than any perpetrator she'd ever encounter. She figured it was due to the same level of training he and Kalani went through, although Kalani was better trained.

It wasn't until she met Joe White that she realized why the boy intimidated her. Gracie always had to brace herself when the two Whites came around to Uncle Steve's cookouts.

It had taken a lot for Damon and Kalani to settle their differences. Two years ago, they began dating, much to Uncle Steve's dismay. He needed Kalani to stay focused on her studies and her Navy Service. He didn't like the idea of his only child dating or potentially having sex and making him a grandfather raising his grandchild.

Damon was popular and had a reputation of being a perpetual flirt. All the girls fawned over him but he only had eyes for Kalani. Gracie had a sneaky suspicion that he had those feelings even when the couple were in summer camp every year.

"Hey Gracie," He greeted, "Where's my girl," he asked with a genuine smile. Concern showed in his eyes, "I texted her before her HOP but she didn't respond." He finished in a whisper knowing that their peers couldn't know the real reason Kalani missed months of school time a year.

Kalani finally had come clean about her military involvement with him a month after they started dating against Gracie's heeding. Gracie felt that the less who knew her secret the better.

" _ **He's going to be suspicious about all of my "visits" to Aunt Mary's. I can't always say every month I have to fly out to California for a week. That will be very alarming even to a teenager," Kalani had reasoned with her and their family.**_

Damon had turned out to be a great co-conspirator. He turned out to be more understanding than anyone had anticipated.

"Um..." Gracie answered at a loss for words. Danno and Uncle Steve had expressly forbidden her to tell anyone what had really happened to Kalani. "I have to get to class. I'm sure my homeroom teacher has all of my makeup work I've missed. I'll see you later," she excused herself and ran down the hallway leaving Damon confused.

Two hours later, all the monitors in the classrooms sparked to life with a news press conference.

"We interrupt this program for an important news break. A local teen has been reported missing." The news anchor rips into the topic. "Fifteen year old Kalani McGarrett was kidnapped from her home six days ago. Miss McGarrett is considered to be in extreme danger."

A school picture of Kalani was shown on the screen with the Hawaii Five-0 Task force telephone number underneath. "We take you to the Governor's Palace live."

The camera cuts to a live feed with Uncle Steve and Aunt Kono standing beside the Governor in front of the Palace. "Five days ago my daughter Kalani was abducted by an unknown terrorist organization. It is unclear what their intentions are as there has been no ransom. Five-O has accepted assistance from the Naval Criminal Investigation Service in Los Angeles to further the investigation to her disappearance. We implore my daughter's captors to release her unharmed and return her to the safety of her family. As of right now Five-0 and NCIS have concluded that her abductors have taken her out of the country. We have alerted INTERPOL and gave them her description. Anyone with any information is to contact us or NCIS. There will be a twenty thousand dollar reward to the tipster with the information that brings her back into the arms of her family. Thank you."

Damon and Gracie were in the same biology class during the press conference interruption. Damon turned in his seat and glared at Gracie. The menace in his eyes showed the contempt he felt for being lied to. He shook his head and turned back to the teacher who now was attempting to do damage control.

Several of their classmates burst into tears, shock, and yelling in outrage at a beloved student being taken from them. Kalani was just as popular as Damon. She was kind and considerate of everyone she met and cherished their friendships.

Damon took the chaos as opportunity to rip Gracie out of her seat and pull her into the hallway to confront her. "You knew about this...all of you..." Damon raged. He wasn't known for his level head by any means, he usually got kicked out of a game every other week.

Gracie knew what Damon was accusing and as much as she wanted to confirm it, she couldn't. She was as much as a task force member as her family members. "I'm Five-O, Damon. I can't divulge anything about an ongoing investigation."

"She's my girlfriend!" he roared.

She sighed, "Especially to a boyfriend of the victim, for all we know you could be the prime suspect." She knew not to say anything else. Damon was intelligent he could very easily figure out this had to due more of the Navy then a civilian crime. It dawned on her that he wasn't realizing that NCISLA was aiding the investigation.

"WHAT!?" The thought never occurred to him that they could consider him a suspect. Sure he and Kalani had their share of differences. You couldn't call their relationship tame by any means but he never once raised a hand to her unless they were in a gym sparring.

Gracie recoiled at the outburst. She could see his face getting redder by the second. Her first reaction was to run away from the volatile young man, though she knew in the subconsciousness of her mind that he would never hit a girl.

Before she could respond, the Public Announcement Speakers crackled to life. "Everyone please report to the auditorium in a civilized manner for an emergency assembly. Everyone please report to the auditorium in a civilized manner for an emergency assembly. Thank you," the principal's voice pleaded.

"You heard the man," Gracie stated, smoothing out her school uniform skirt's pleats, then smoothing her hair in an attempt to collect herself.

Damon glaring at her, followed in the direction of the auditorium displeased with the underlying accusation.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While the children went into the assembly, the investigation was gaining a silver lining. In Kalani's office at Five-O headquarters, Kalani's computer was coming to life.

"Steve come here," Sam beckoned. He and Callum were using Kalani's office as a makeshift NCIS Command Center while Deeks and Kensi used Gracie's office.

Steve strode into his daughter's office to see his friend looking at his daughter's computer screen with a befuddled look. He looked at the screen and saw a map of Russia and a red blinking light. He looked at his friend with a stony stare. He knew what it meant and relief flooded through him.

His shoulders visibly sagged and it wasn't missed by his friend either. "Why is there a blip flashing over this map of Russia?"

Steve had to compose himself before looking back at Sam with a smile on his face. Sam was quick to pick up on the meaning of Steve's face. "We found her didn't we?"

Steve walked up to his daughter's computer and started clicking keys. Avoiding the question while he tried to determine whether or not this was a false alarm.

"Kalani has several safe houses set up around the world. Only her bio metrics can grant access to them. But any attempt at a break in will also set off alarms." He turned on the security cameras to see a camouflaged figure get the door open. He then saw the figure rummage through the kitchen and pillage the fridge for food.

"It's her. We found our girl. We found our girl," he yelled and several people came running into the office.

"Where?" Kono asked with relief only a maternal figure could ask. Steve hugged his would be sister-in-law tightly

"She's in a Russian Provence called Vladivostok," Nell Jones answered over the satellite monitor in Kalani's office. "The property is deeded to a ...Yaroslava ..."

"Shirinova...Yaroslava Shirinova is Kalani's Russian Alias." Chin Ho replied while patting his friend on the back. "Kalani and I scored through thousands of Russian family names before picking Shirinova and thousands of given names before coming to Yaroslava."

"Yaroslava is quite a recluse in Vladivostok." Nell supplied clicking her keyboard. "She owns a dress shop in the main village to keep her Russian cover. She has auburn hair and gray eyes. She has fuller breasts than Kalani and according to her passport she's a full three inches taller than Kalani," she answered perplexed.

Steve nodded, none of this was new to him. Every time she landed in Russia, she headed to the US Embassy and had a stylist die her hair. In case of emergencies such as this she had supplies stocked. She had thousands of the gray eye color contacts in a safe in that house. She also had three other safe houses in Russia. One in Moscow, one in Novosibirsk and one in Yukistak.

"She's preparing to come home," Steve addressed the group. If his calculations were correct, she should be home before the end of the month for debriefing; unless some of situation occurred.

Silence filled the room. "Her abductors must not be very happy to have her escape." Deeks stated what was on everyone's mind.

"What's going on here," an uninvited female voice asked the group. Nine heads turn to see Catherine Rollins steaming at the ears and hands on her hips.

"Cath, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Afghanistan." Steve asked his on again, off again girlfriend in confusion.

"My child is abducted and you don't think I have a right to know!" She lit into him, "Hi Sam." She greeted her former Navy buddy then turned back to Steve, "What right do you have not to inform me about this," she demanded.

The pride Steve felt at how fiercely protective of his daughter she was immeasurable. He liked the mama lion in her, if only she had accepted his marriage proposal.

"How did you find out she went missing?" Steve inquired.

Catherine pushed her own hair out of her face, placed her hands on her hips and looked up into Steve's eyes. "I still have contacts on the inside. When Eris goes missing, it's cause for alarm. The NIO is all up in arms but they went into Black Ops mode as soon as you called into NCIS. I can't get anything out of them. That meant I had to come back home and figure out what the hell happened."

* * *

Kalani breathed a sigh of relief when she entered into her safe house. She was starving and been on the run for three days. Having only ate fruits and berries she found in the forests. She drank water from brooks. It gave her enough energy to stay alive and get to safety.

She knew that if her father was leading a man hunt, the best place would be to stay put. Her computer at Five-O had been rigged to alarm when any one of her safe houses had become accessed.

First thing she did when she was granted access into her own home was raid the refrigerator. She had the fridge stock with fresh food weekly in case she had to get emergency refuge. She had never been more grateful for always being prepared.

Not caring that her whole body from head to toe was cake with soot, dust, dirt, leaves and any other kind of filth imaginable; she grabbed at the chicken and ate all the meat off the bone. Then she moved to the steak and ate it all. She didn't stop eating all the animals in the fridge until her stomach started protesting.

She then ran to the bathroom and purged the toxins, she consumed on her journey here. She must have vomited for twenty minutes. She didn't stop heaving until only bile was being projected.

Having little to no strength, Kalani crawled on her hands and knees to the shower. Kalani used the last of her strength to turn the shower on with full heat. She crawled into the shower curling up in a ball in the middle of the basin, still wearing her clothes which were now beyond tattered and torn.

She stayed like that and fell asleep with the hot water beating down on her.

She felt like she was in a cocoon which was a far cry from what she had been experiencing the last few nights. She hadn't had more then a total of four hours sleep when she was on the run.

* * *

" _ **It's survival of the fittest when you go dark," the Sargent bellowed to Kalani's camp cabin. "Your will is tested. The weak will find a way to kill themselves when placed in a terrifying situation. The strong-willed, strong-minded will use their surroundings to gain the upper hand and survive."**_

 _ **The irritable man paced back and forth in front of the fifteen children standing at attention and staring out at nothing. Pointing his finger at a table filled with nuts, berries, fruits and plants, "these are just examples of what you can find in the forest. These will help you survive when you don't have the means to kill animals for your next meal."**_

 _ **Kalani knew all of the edibles on the table, she had studied botany prior to coming to camp.**_

" _ **Our next simulation will be a weekend camp out in the woods. You will only have your mess kit and a knife. You'll be divided up into teams of three. You are to lean on each other to survive the weekend. You are to kill a large animal and survive on these fruits and plants."**_

 _ **The kids groaned and all glared at Kalani. Nobody wanted the know it all on their team. To Kalani, it hadn't occurred to them that they could really benefit with her on the team. With her high intelligence her team would probably be first to the finish line. Kalani's prediction had come true. Her team had indeed been the first to achieve each task and returned to camp first.**_


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" _ **Where do you go," Damon asked Kalani while on a date at the annual Honolulu Freedom Carnival. "I know that you don't go to your Aunt Mary's every year for months on end."**_

 _ **They were walking hand in hand to the Ferris wheel, one of her favorite rides. This had been a moment she'd been dreading since he had finally gotten the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. They had been dating now for almost three months, a bone of contention for her father.**_

 _ **Kalani stopped and looked up into Damon's beautiful green eyes. She had told him that she needed to go to Aunt Mary's house in California for a couple months, which had been the standard go to excuse for school for the last few years.**_

 _ **She sighed remembering the argument she had with her Dad. They had starting spitting at each other in Mandarin in front of Danno, Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin. The three other adults didn't like the idea but supported her. She didn't need Damon to wonder whether or not she was cheating on him. Steve knowing the three other adults didn't understand a lick of the Chinese language switched to it and started berating her. In the end Steve relented, seeing how important this was to her.**_

" _ **We need to find somewhere private for me to explain this," she finally answered, looking around her surroundings nervous of the mass of people on the Midway. "There's too many people around for us to discuss this here."**_

 _ **Damon's eyes widened at the omission. He knew whatever she was about to say was going to change his perspective of her forever. He grabbed her hand and literally dragged her off the fair grounds and into his mother's car. She was still in kiddie land with his siblings so they would have plenty of time for whatever Kalani would have to say.**_

 _ **Once in the sanctuary of the car, Kalani looked at Damon and sighed, "What I'm about to tell you, you can not repeat to anyone at all. It's Top Secret...Classified Information."**_

 _ **Damon laughed before looking at his girlfriend's serious face. "I thought you were joking just now."**_

 _ **Kalani shook her head, "I don't joke. Especially about this subject matter. If this gets out to anyone with no security clearance, all who know, no matter what their age will go to jail for the rest of their lives."**_

 _ **Damon tried to gulp down the knot that suddenly formed in his throat. He said nothing, really because of her short temper.**_

" _ **I became an asset of the United States Navy SEALs and Naval Intelligence Agency a week after my Grandpa was murdered. I'm what our country calls a Ghost. I hop on patrols, HOPs as Dad and I call them, with any one of the SEAL Teams but I have no home base. I only answer to two people. The Secretary of the Navy and The Commander-in-Chief."**_

 _ **Damon processed this, while thinking about all the times he egged her on at camp, "So you only answer to SecNav and the President of the United States? Why?"**_

" _ **My primary objective is to take down an Enemy of the State and the less commanding officers in the mix the better. My mission takes me on Black Ops a good majority of the time. With two people giving orders, the less miss-communication. Dad and I devised Aunt Mary's visits to coincide with the length of time my deployments are for my cover. I'm still legally a minor and according to federal law I still have to attend an educational program until I receive my high school diploma. Aunt Mary is my home school teacher according to school records."**_

" _ **No wonder you took the drills so seriously in military camp. You used that as additional training didn't you?"**_

 _ **Kalani nodded, "While the rest of you were only being taught discipline and rudimentary skills. I was being tested,evaluated and interviewed. Each summer is my annual progress report. Fail one drill I get demoted two ranks."**_

" _ **You got like 90 % overall survival ranking, so far every year. I'd hate to know what's failing?" Damon asked, afraid to know the answer.**_

" _ **89% is considered failing. 11% below 100% accuracy is a huge margin of error on the battlefield, hell even in some cases 90% is a catastrophe. Two summers ago you saw me being lectured by my correspondent to SecNav. The next day you saw me trying to out run, out shoot, and out attack everyone. I had been put on notice. Losing is not an option for me, in the field it could mean death. I almost lost my HOPs that year. Thank goodness, I regained my motivation."**_

" _ **When is your next HOP?" Damon curiously asked deciding his brain was going on overload.**_

" _ **At the end of the week. I should only be gone for a month. I'm sorry that's all I can say," Kalani finished remorsefully.**_

 _ **Damon took the silent meaning for what it was and let the conversation stall.**_

* * *

"Hey Damon," a kid walked up to Damon who was right on the tail of Gracie. "I'm sorry to hear about Kalani. I hope she is found soon man." Damon nodded too angry about the situation to do anything else.

"Thanks man," Damon finally found his voice; then stalked after Gracie. "What the hell is going on Gracie and you better not hide behind the phrase 'On going investigation' again."

Gracie gulped as she raked her hands through her hair. This was something she nor her ohana had anticipated during their Strategising.

* * *

"Our situation is worse than we anticipated," Doris McGarrett addressed a figure, hidden in a shadow.

"All I asked was that you retrieve this girl. How could it be worse," asked a masculine voice in heavily accented English.

"She claims to be my granddaughter."

"This does not bode well for our plans Shelburne," the voice answered, as the man walked into the brighter part of the room.

Not one to be intimidated easily, Doris steeled herself not to let the man before her see how intimidated she really was, "There's more, I believe she killed all of our men on the job single-handed," she confessed.

"You told me she was only capable of taking down possibly thirty soldiers. I gave you forty-five. She killed half of my personal protection team in less then twenty minutes. That kind of skill takes years to discover, how the hell did she pull that off." The man bellowed.

Having seen the footage of the scuffle from the tablet in her hand, Doris answered, "I've never seen her fighting style before in my life. There's a few elements I can pick out from martial arts that are common in the Western and Asian worlds but the rest is confusing."

The man grew increasingly quiet as he studied the woman before him. She had promised to give him valuable Intel on the United States military and their weapon systems. She promised that his escaped victim would be a vital key in said Intel. He hated when promises were broken. It took everything in him not to end this woman's life right now. "I'm giving you one more chance to find the girl who holds the key to my treasure chest or so help me I will kill you for your duplicity."

Doris nodded, bowed to the man before her and made quick retreat. She needed to find her granddaughter and fast.

* * *

Once the shower water turned cold, Kalani awoke from her cocoon in the shower's foot well. She tried to quickly right herself up onto her weak unsteady feet, only to end up having them fall out from under her. She grabbed tightly to the inside towel bar to keep from face planting onto the floor. Once she was standing up right, she tore the wet clothes off of her, making note to destroy them once they were dry.

She hadn't really realized how weakened her state would be after the sleep deprivation. She had been use to having a Team doing round robin watches, this had been a first for her. "I just need to sleep. This place is a fortress, so I'm safe. Just need a bed."

Wrapping her naked body into a fluffy terrycloth robe and wrapping her hair into a towel turban, she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to her master bedroom. Once she laid herself out on the bed, she fell sound asleep.

She'd strategize about how to neutralize her grandmother and find out who was funding the abduction in the morning. She just added another target to her hit list.

* * *

Hetty was televised over a satellite feed in Five 0s command room congratulating everyone for Kalani's safety. "However, this joint investigation is not over. The President is flying to Honolulu as we speak to meet with you all at the Governor's Palace for briefing. He, Director Vance and SecNav want a full disclosure."

Assistant Director Granger silently nodded standing next to Hetty. "Special Agent Timothy McGee and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo will be accompanying your guests. Deeks make sure you show a sense of decorum," he chastised his most reckless agent.

Deeks crossed his arms over his chest in defiance of being chastised in front of his team mates and their allies of Hawaii Five-0. Before he could come back with a retort the call broke off.

Steve turned to his team and their visitors. "Kono and Chin get Duke on board. We need to make sure that the Palace gets put on lock down for this emergency visit. No press, no fly order and non-essential personnel ban."

Chin and Kono nodded while walking off to get their tasks done while Steve kept on barking orders. "The investigation is only half done. We need to interrogate that perp downstairs to see what he knows."

Kensi took that moment to intercept Steve's orders. "You took photos of your unsub. I found a marking that seemed odd and ran it through the international tattoo database. You're not going to like what I came up with," she addressed Steve, Danny, Sam, G., and Deeks.

She went through the process of pulling up the information file and projecting it on to the large monitor. "That is the insignia of the Egyptian Special Forces."

Sam stiffened at this new information, Arabic nations with special forces are more fierce and lethal then any other nations primarily for their unpredictability. He looked to Steve and knew his friend was understanding his train of thought.

The last most Ancient civilization still in existence had its rogues and they would do anything to destroy their fairly new democratic government at any cost. However their rebellion is quieter than ISIS and Al Qaeda jihads. They wanted the Utopian system of yesterday and if that meant stealing the most advantaged military weaponry in use, they were going to be unstoppable.

"That means I'm up to bat. I assume no one on your team besides KAM knows Arabic?" Sam asked. Steve nodded in affirmation.

Sam started for the detaining cell that Five-0 had in the basement of their headquarters, mentally steeling himself in Arabic to stay focused.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Who hired you," Sam asked the perpetrator before him calmly in Arabic.

The perpetrator sneered at him defiantly. Sam knew that he wasn't going to gain answers from the man before him peacefully. So he changed tactics, hopefully reason would sway the person before him.

"Do you want to see your family and homeland again," Sam asked again while rolling up his sleeves and pulling a chair up in front of the man. He sat down in the chair backwards arms resting on the backrest. "I guarantee that your brothers in arms are dead at my niece's hands. She is a very efficient assassin, I know because I trained her."

The man before him stiffened at the news of his team members' demise. He immediately began thinking of ways to avenge their deaths.

"When she escapes and she will escape," Sam continued, "She will find out who you are and target your family. She has the resources and there will be no place on Earth where you or they can hide. So I ask again who hired you," he finished.

The man started cursing and spitting. "I will not talk to some gentile." The man spoke so fast Sam almost could not understand the Arabic words being spoken.

* * *

Catherine walked into Steve's office and sat on the ledge of his desk. Steve was close behind her.

Steve was elated to see the woman before him in one piece. Without thinking he walked up to her wrapped his arms around her back and leaned in, mauling her lips with his.

It took Catherine a full twenty seconds to realize what Steve was doing. She reluctantly pushed him away. "Well that's a great welcome home."

Steve grinned, "You called her your child. Do you know how primitive that made me feel? The pride is overwhelming."

Catherine smiled, "Well what did you expect I would do? Not accept that exceptional young lady. That never would have happened. She's an extension of you. You and John did a phenomenal job raising her. I really want to be apart of the rest of her upbringing."

Steve nodded, loving the turn of events more and more. As much as he wanted to continue this pleasant conversation, he still had the impending arrival of the President, SecNav and Director Vance to orchestrate, "So the team and I have to get this place secured for the Commander-in-Chief, SecNav, and NCIS Directors, care to help us get it done?"

"Yeah, I think that I can help with that. What do you need me to do," Catherine offered.

* * *

Grace and Damon were having a stand-off neither budging with their stubbornness.

Grace was determined to stand her ground. At thirteen she was really two years away from being a freshman but with Kalani's tutelage she was able to skip two grades which was unheard of in the Hawaii Education System.

She was used to the older kids trying to intimidate her, they quickly learned she wasn't easily manipulated and backed off. It also helped that Danno was kind of deranged when it came to her safety. She swore her father was going to having a coronary one day with how overprotective he was at times.

"Listen White, you keep pestering me about this investigation I will have my Dad and Uncle Steve detain you," she stated with an arched eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. "They're just waiting for you to make a stupid move, nothing would give them more pleasure, then, to have your ass handed to them on a spit."

Damon gave an involuntary shiver at the thought of the two older man. Even though his relationship with Kalani gave him a truce with the two older men, they always got great delight in giving him bodily harm. He knew it was for the bullying he gave to Kalani during all the summer camps, he just wished they would let up some more.

"I just want to know if you have found any leads," he grumbled. "In case you have forgotten I do have genuine feelings for your VIC."

"What would your Grandpa say about trying to outsource this information," Grace counteracted. Then walked off without waiting for the answer. It was an early release because of the turmoil the news release caused the students and faculty. Grace walked out to the courtyard where she saw a squad car waiting.

As she approached the vehicle, she saw a figure step out which caused alarm but the feeling quickly subsided when she saw that it was Sgt. Duke Lukela. She smiled. "Hey Duke!" She greeted as she ran the rest of the way to the vehicle.

"Hi Grace," Duke greeted the younger Williams. "Your Dad and Uncle Steve asked me to pick you up. Come on and get in."

Grace smiled as she followed Duke's request. She had a feeling she wasn't going to get home to Mom or Stan anytime soon.

* * *

Kalani slept for fourteen hours. First thing she did as she got out of bed, was boot up her encrypted computer. Her mind was whirling with possible affiliations the tattoos engraved in her memory had. She recognized the insignia but wasn't sure which militant faction the members were.

She started clicking keys and going through the International Tattoo database with keywords. Images started popping up instantaneously and dread started filing her belly. "I killed Egyptian Special Forces? These guys make Genghis Khan look like a saint."

She started looking into the squad who was contracted to abduct her and see where the contract originated. This brought her to the Dark Web. Navigating the Dark Web could be tricky at best only the best hackers really knew the ins and outs of the D.W.

After a few hours of staring at a computer screen, she finally found a silver lining. "Well I must be valuable if the Eyptian President just put a hit out on Grandma for losing my abduction."

Doris McGarrett didn't stand a chance against the men that Kalani had stood blow to blow. Her body still hurt in places she forgot existed. She was going to have to go to the US Embassy to get checked out. She couldn't get her Russian cover blown by being admitted into a hospital. They would get her transported to the nearest US Medic Base.

Meanwhile she still had work to do. She smirked thinking how good she was at the job at hand. The Egyptian President wanted sensitive American Military intelligence. This wouldn't do. She needed to cause an Egyptian Civil War very discreetly and put a bounty on the President's head that was twice as large as her Grandmother's death bounty. Once more the only surviving member of the squad sent to abduct her was more than likely in police custody. She searched the only photograph she could find of the squad and narrowed down the survivor. Then she crossed referenced facial recognition and deducted that her last abductor was the Egyptian President's eldest son.

Oh she would definitely bring chaos and discord to the shores of Egypt. The Roman invasion would seem like child's play when she was through with this corrupt Government politician.

"An eye for an eye, blood for blood, brother to brother I will come," she sang to no one in particular.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Our suspect has Diplomatic Immunity," SecNav addressed the room as Director Vance and President Saunders walked into Five-0 Headquarters without introductions.

"His name is Ra'as al Jafar bin Rafiq. The eldest son of Egyptian President Suddah Jafar bin Rafiq," United States President Richard N. Saunders supplied. The President was just entering his second year of his first four year term as President. The way this crisis was handled whether the public knew of the details or not was critical.

A silent Secret Service agent threw the dossier onto the projection table everyone was now standing around. Kono reached out and started reading the contents.

"Why would a virtual Sheikh help in the orchestration of an abduction of this scale," Catherine asked no one in particular. "They would have known that this was a teenager they were dealing with, am I right?"

"Not if they had very good insider intelligence," Director Leon Vance interrupted. He held up a thumbnail flash drive, then handed it to G. Callen. Callen downloaded the drive onto the projection table and drew up a picture of a woman on the wall monitor.

"The data on that drive is heavily encrypted but what my Washington team has figured out is that this woman provided the information on the Commander," Leon finished.

President Saunders turned to Steve, "I understand that you know who this woman is."

Steve didn't blink an eyelid, his jaw twitched as he saw his mother's face staring at him. "Doris "Shelburne" McGarrett, my mother."

"This woman is our rogue CIA operative," President Saunders demanded. Steve just nodded. "This doesn't make sense why turn her turn over her own grandchild into an Enemy of the United States.

"Doris McGarrett isn't a family person," Gracie supplied to the adults in the room. "From what I've learned over the years, she has no loyalty to anyone except herself. A by product of the CIA vetting process I gather. Every time Mrs. McGarrett has shown her face Kalani has been on deployment."

President Saunders looked at the other adults in the room, wondering why a thirteen year old girl was answering his questions. "Is having teenagers aiding an investigation normal around here?"

Gracie rolled her eyes as she walked out of the center of the strategists. It's cleared that the President hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation in this strategy room. If he had been actively listening he would have absorbed the information that Kalani was a teenager quicker than his crisis panicked mind was letting him.

Gracie stopped in her tracks and turned to the President. "With all due respect Mr. President, just how old do you think _Eris_ is?" Defiance was something Kalani taught Gracie very well. Despite feeling her father's anger at the back of her head, she stood her ground, hands on her hips and challenge in her eyes.

The President stood silent. He was clueless how to answer the question, because he did not have an answer.

"Commander McGarrett while on active duty only responds and acts upon orders from two people in the military. You both are standing before me and only one of you knows how old she is," she questions turning a questioning eye to the Secretary of the Navy.

Secretary of the Navy Admiral Greer Ryan Falcone, had the decency to be embarrassed by this dress down by a thirteen year old civilian.

"What the hell is going on here Falcone," President Saunders ordered. He had taken the moment of admonishment to clear his head and anger started to spread over his facial features. He had children of his own and he would never allow them to so rudely interrupt an advisory meeting like this girl before him was successfully succeeding at doing.

"Commander Kalani McGarrett is fifteen years old Mr. President," Greer answered. "Ms. Williams and the Commander are members of this task force."

"How the hell did I not know this," The President fumed. "I have teenage daughters. I would never send them to do an adult's job."

"It was on a need to know basis. The stipulation came from the former President who acquired Commander McGarrett six years ago."

" _The E.R.I.S. Act_ , I had wondered why that was the first Act to fall on my lap for my orientation. I hadn't realized that ... So all of the national security information we have given to Eris is being held in that little girl's head."

"She has never been and never will be a victim." Steven interrupted, disliking whether this could possibly be going. " I raised her to be independent and that _Little Girl_ has more enemy kills than Chris Kyle. United States Government trained her to be the most efficient extractor and assassin in Military History." Steve supplied I tone of voice growing quieter by the second.

Sam and everyone else on the Hawaii 5-0 Task force braced themselves. Steve becoming quieter only meant destruction and chaos. Sam took them moment to step into the line of fire and try to diffuse the situation. He couldn't have his friend charged with Treason for the murder of the President of the United States.

"With that being said Mr. President. Commander McGarrett is injured, angry and in unfamiliar territory," Sam interrupted Steve. "Whether or not this suspect has Diplomatic Immunity, he aided and conspired to kidnap a United States Navy SEAL as well as conspire to extract secret government information. The United States will not release this insurgent to the Egyptian Government until we have the evidence we need to exonerate him of any wrong doing."

"I was afraid you would say that," Saunders stated. "President bin Rafiq is threatening War against the US if we don't release his son within the next 72 hours."

"We have a problem guys," Nell Jones stated appearing on the wall monitor. A bounty warrant appeared next to her live feed. "An anonymous source just placed a $150 million bounty on the Egyptian President and the rest of his family's heads."

"We're talking the extinction of a whole entire family," G. Callan stated looking at Sam, knowing this is something that his partner would definitely do if he himself were in this same situation. "Nell how many immediate family members in President bin Rafiq's family?"

"With the President and suspect included ten. $15 million a head," Nell answered.

"Where was the bounty placed?" Steve asked having a feeling this may be the work of his daughter.

"That's the strange part. The bounty was placed from within the Egyptian Special Forces. However after the loss of their men by the hands of Commander McGarrett, there can only be about twenty ESFs left. These are loyal soldiers, they wouldn't turn traitor on their own government."

Steve worked hard not to show the smirk attempting to appear on his face. His daughter had many unequaled talents, rerouting her IP address and hacking into enemy computer servers was one of those talents. She always covered her tracks it usually took a quantum super computer to crack her tracks.

"She wants to start a civil war," Kono whispered to Steve. "It's smart considering she wouldn't be anywhere near the fighting. She gets revenge on the people who attempted to kill her and distract potential hunters from Doris."

Steve nodded. His daughter was many things a victim, like the President was trying to surmise, she was not.

"Shit..." Danny cursed. "She just made Honolulu battle ground zero." The ESFs would come to US soil and spread bloodshed if that didn't get the prisoner off of Honolulu.

"We need to relocate the prisoner," Grover addressed the group, "but where and how?"

"She? Who's this She?" Saunders asked bewildered with all the sudden chatter. Then it donned on him, "You're not implying that Commander McGarrett is behind this bounty. How would she come up with these funds," he inquired.

"The Commander has some financial assets that can help fund this effort, Mr. President. She is registered as SEAL Team Echo." Falcone explained. He knew first hand at what length a McGarrett would go to finish an assignment. All he had to do is take a look at Steve and remember his not so recent unauthorized mission to North Korea. The red tape he had to use to cover that messy situation up took months.

"Team Echo doesn't exist on any SEAL database. ," Nell deducted while typing a mile a minute, looking for information on this Team, "which explains why she shadows all the other Teams during her deployments and it also explains how she can acquire a large bounty reward. However that paltry amount won't stir up enough anarchy to start a civil war. Our sources say that the Egyptian Populates are fed up with the Government, they've been in a civil war for the past two years. It's taken the Government grant lengths to cover it up so press doesn't get wind of the crisis."

"No, it's just enough to deflect mercenaries from taking out her primary target," Catherine finished the deduction, "while trying to recuperate from injuries sustained during capture and escape."

* * *

Kalani drove to the Vladivostok U.S. Consulate General in extreme pain, hoping against hope that they could transport her safely to Naval Air Station Sigonella in Italy. It would be the only safe location for her to receive the care she needed and get a transport home.

She only hoped that the bounty she set on the Egyptian First Family was enough diversion to get Doris off bounty hunters' RADAR.

"Can I help you Miss," An NSA agent asked in Russian and then translated the question into English, when Kalani didn't answer fast enough to his liking.

"I'm an American citizen. I need medical help. Tell the Ambassador the code name ERIS," she pleaded.

The agent looked at Kalani with a look of depredation before speaking into his earwig in a muted tone. Kalani didn't fail to notice the man's posture once he received a response. "Please follow me miss."

In stilted movements, Kalani followed the man through the intricate maze in which the Consulate was made. She had to stop a few times due to injury fatigue, the man's eye rolling didn't escape her notice.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, in reality only five minutes, the two made it to the Ambassador's office. "Thank you Jones, you're relieved to your post," the woman behind the desk dismissed the NSA agent.

The two women waited for the agent to leave before greeting each other, "My word Commander look at your state," Jennifer Hardgrave, the U.S. Ambassador to Vladivostok Russia, greeted Kalani. Then pointed to a chair in front of Kalani, indicating for her to sit down to ease her pain.

Kalani grimaced as she took the proffered seat. She knew of her appearance. "I need to get to NAS Sigonella like ASAP. Can you help me Jen, please?" She asked.

Jennifer Hardgrave was one of the only few Government Officials who knew of Kalani's enlistment. Jennifer had been a SEAL before retiring to the Ambassador position she was in now. Jennifer had been Kalani's CO on one or two HOPs. The two were close friends despite their age gap.

"Of course, but why not go to a Russian Hospital," Jennifer asked her friend.

"I can't risk blowing my cover. Yaroslava Shirinova isn't supposed to be back in Vladivostok until after Christmas. I was abducted almost a week ago by Egyptian Special my current state."

Jennifer knew of Kalani's Russian cover. It was the main reason why she gunned for the Vladivostok Embassy with a vengeance. She wanted Kalani to have as much support as she needed while in Russia. The other Ambassadors where old fashioned and stubbornly refused to conform to new standards. They would have not taken too kindly to a fifteen year old giving them orders to transport them to a Naval Air Station.

"I have a Helios on standby. I can get you wings up in less then twenty. Be careful McGarrett ESF isn't easy to shake." Jennifer warned. Kalani nodded. She trusted Jennifer just like any other SEAL with her life.

"Thanks Jen, Once a SEAL..." Kalani started.

"Always a SEAL..." Jennifer finished. "Take care little sis." She pressed the intercom button on her desk and the same agent was back standing in attention.

"Always do," Kalani finished. She rose from the chair wincing in pain.

"Jones escort Commander McGarrett to the Helipad pronto. Order the Pilot to set course to Naval Air Station Sigonella," the Ambassador ordered.

Agent Jones' surprise was written in his eyes. Then glared at the teenager before him as he affirmed his orders. "Yes Ma'am."

"Jones, make sure the flight plan is filed as enroute to Moscow. This flight to Italy is black ops. I'll give the pilot need to know instructions."

"Ma'am that isn't protocol." Jones countered.

"I gave you an order Agent. Commander McGarrett is not a civilian and is injured. She can't receive care here in Russia. Closest base is Sigonella is that clear."

"Yes Ma'am," Jones affirmed. "You're a pain in my ass McGarrett," Jones muttered.

Kalani smirked. Anthony Marcus Jones and Kalani haven't had great interactions in the past. The man before her was ten years her senior and Kalani outranked him to the point where she had sent him packing to Consulate Patrol because he made a fatal error in judgment.

"Jones, I could say I'm sorry but quite frankly I don't tell lies. You're only ticked because Jennifer is putting you on my babysitting detail until I'm wings up. Trust me I don't want this anymore then you do." Kalani supplied. "Now take me to the helipad."


	11. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

 **I know it's ill form to right a foreign language in your primary language, so please forgive my impoliteness. I don't know Arabic, can't read or write it. This should be the last chapter that Arabic is presented in.**

Chapter 8

The flight to Sigonella was eight hours of pure turbulence. Kalani did her best not to cry out in agony, the pilot grimaced through his Head Cans every time he heard her grimace.

Kalani wasn't stupid enough to think that her injuries were just bruising, she was kicking herself for not seeking medical attention sooner. The only thing keeping her going was her adrenalin. She was impressed with the brave face she had given Jennifer and Jones but now she wanted to cry until she dried up her tear ducts. Ground travel had been easier on her body, she had only been in slight pain down there.

She just hoped that her injuries weren't too severe because of her ignorance. She got a whiff of her Grandmother's scent and placed that bounty on the Egyptian First Family, that she buy her a couple weeks of recuperation. Then she was going to track her grandmother down like a bloodhound and bring her to justice. She didn't care if Doris McGarrett was found dead or alive.

No one messed with Kalani and thought they can get away with it, not without repercussions.

"Commander McGarrett," came several loud voices of the bird's rotors whirling to a stop. Kalani saw several medics and a stretcher waiting for her on the helipad. She was relieved. After that flight she didn't think she'd be able to use her legs anymore.

"Ambassador Hardgrave informed us before hand that you seek medical treatment," the lead medic informed her. "We ask that you don't make any unnecessary movements while we get to onto the stretcher. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she affirmed.

Not knowing what her injuries were, they explained that they were going to put a neck brace on her as well as attach her to a backboard before placing her onto the stretcher. The process felt like an hour to Kalani but really it took about five minutes.

The lead medic introduced himself as Captain Daniel O'Malley. He explained that he would be personally responsible with over seeing her care and that he specialized in PTSD cases. Kalani was sure she wasn't suffering PTSD, her paranoia was apart of her job description.

If Captain O'Malley thought it was strange that he was addressing a fifteen year old girl as a Commander, he was letting on. To him she was an American seeking medical asylum and for that she was grateful. It didn't matter what he saw here though because once she was released SecNav was going to seal the records tighter than The Roswell Cover-up.

"Take her to radiology, I want every kind of scan we have at our disposal. We need to know what her injuries are before we can proceed any further," O'Malley ordered a nurse.

Six hours later Kalani had been through a mammogram, a Cardiac Imaging, CT scan, a Interventional Neuroradiology, a MRI scan, a Nuclear Medicine & Molecular Imaging, a PET, an Ultrasound and X-ray. She was tired of hearing all of the beeps, groans and other white noise each machine made. She was still on the backboard and in the neck brace. O'Malley had explained that once he went over all the imaging results with his team, they could see about taking her out of the restraints

She wanted out of the restraints right now, she also needed something to eat and drink, she was becoming light headed. O'Malley explained that she couldn't incase she needed emergency surgery for her injuries. She groaned, it had been almost twenty-four hours since she had any kind of nourishment at all. She just hoped that they be pumping liquids into her if they had to put her under.

* * *

Nobody left 5-0 headquarters. The President thought it would be best for all parties involved to be sequestered. Steve had planned for this exact situation. He had rations, cots, pillows and blankets stored in the basement which was part of their prep for the President's impending arrival.

Morning arrived with several adults groaning from stiff muscles from sleeping on the cots. The office coffee machine was working overtime. Because of the sequester, Gracie was not allowed to attend classes today, much to Danny's dismay. President Saunders assured him that it would be taken care of by the Secretary of the US DOE. She would not be penalized for this unexcused absence since she was aiding an actual federal investigation.

Catherine had started for Kalani's computer the second she woke up. Looking into flight plans from Russian airspace. "Steve come quick," she ordered.

Steve strode into his daughter's office to see his girlfriend's eyes move rapidly over the computer monitor. He watched as Catherine looked to her watch and then back to the monitor, she was clearly trying to calculate something.

"There's a consulate in Vladivostok, The Ambassador Jennifer Hardgrave ordered a flight plan by Helios to Moscow," Catherine began. She looked up to him with relief in her eyes. They both knew Jennifer well and knew she thought of their daughter as a sister.

"OK, so, did it land in Moscow," Kono asked from the doorway. She had head the urgency in Catherine's voice and decided to follow Steve into Kalani's office.

"No, it got rerouted to Sigonella," Catherine answered. "Only reason to go there would to be..."

"Not to blow her Russian Cover," Steve affirmed. He gently pushed Catherine out of the way of the computer and started typing rapidly. "According to Russian officials it wasn't authorized. When seeking answers from the Ambassador, she had answered with it was a matter of United States Emergency and the information was Classified."

"Like _ERIS_ classified," Kono finished catching onto what Steve was implying.

Kono turned to President Saunders and Admiral Falcone. "I'll call Sigonella right now. Do you have a secure landline," Falcone asked.

Danny nodded, gesturing the Admiral to follow him. They walked into Steve's office, where Danny pointed to the untraceable Sat. Phone on the file cabinet behind Steve's desk. "Thank you," Falcone said before Danny ushered out of Steve's office to give him privacy.

Out in the strategy room Grover was in full chef mode cooking enough breakfast on the makeshift range top set could handle. Gracie was his sous chef handing him requested ingredients.

The occupants were at a stand still until they heard what was happening in Italy and if Kalani was actually there.

* * *

"Captain O'Malley, SecNav is on the phone," a petty officer announced after his interruption and salute.

It was few and far between when he actually heard from an Admiral and it was even rarer to have it be the Secretary of the Navy. To think this was a coincidence since the arrival of his latest patient, was now unsound. He had thought it strange that a fifteen year old was greeting herself as an O-5 just a rank below him. He looked in the Naval Personnel Database and could come up with a Commander McGarrett. He certainly came up with a Retired SEAL Lt. Commander McGarrett but that one was male.

Looking at the Radiology Results this girl was seriously injured, if he didn't get her into surgery to stop internal bleeding she could die within the next 48 hours. "Fine, get the Commander prepped for surgery. Make sure she is put under and get life support on standby. If we don't work on her soon, she could die."

"This is Captain O'Malley, Sigonella's Medical Corps Commanding Officer," O'Malley greeted on the phone, "It's a pleasure to hear from you Admiral Falcone. How can I be of service."

"O'Malley, I'm sorry to interrupt your operations, I'm sure you have a patient in critical care right now." Falcone greeted.

"I do however it's rare that I get a Cabinet member calling me, I'm sorry but I really only have a few minutes to spare."

"Do you have a young girl by the name of Commander McGarrett at your Command?"

Suspicions confirmed this wasn't a coincidence. The girl he was prepping for surgery was a highly classified Sailor, _Shit!_ He thought.

"Yes, sir, I do. In fact I'm in the process of trying to operate on her," O'Malley confirmed.

There was a pause before SecNav spoke again, making O'Malley squirm with indecisiveness.

"How bad is her condition." From the tone SecNav had on his voice O'Malley knew he was expecting the worst.

"She has internal bleeding of the intestines, detached uterine wall, a pierced lung and several cracked ribs and a broken shoulder. From my calculations, she sustained these injuries about a week ago. Quickly frankly sir, it's a miracle she is still alive."

"Shit! God dammit! Just do want you can to save her O'Malley. Once you release her, Destroy her medical files."

"Excuse me sir?"

"That's an order O'Malley. No one can know that _Eris_ was at your command. Everyone who encounters her is now under nondisclosure. "

 _Eris?_ _That couldn't be? Eris was a teenage girl? This was going to be harder than I thought_. O'Malley thought to himself. "Yes, Admiral, I understand."

"Great, I'll call again to get an update. Goodbye."

Without much more ceremony the line went dead. O'Malley went to work briefing his command about their patient. Then spent the next fifteen hours in the Operating Room working on Kalani.

* * *

"Well, I received confirmation that the package to Sigonella was in fact Commander McGarrett." Falcone addressed the room without greeting.

Several hopeful eyes looked his way. The most concerned coming from Sam, Steve, Kono, Chin, Catherine and Gracie.

"However, it's not looking good. The Chief Medical Officer explained to me her condition." He sighed looking at Steve. "She has intestinal bleeding, uterine damage, broken ribs, a pierced lung and a broken shoulder. She should have died days ago Steve. The Doctor even said it was a miracle. You and I both know the adrenalin was keeping her alive."

A strangled cry came from Catherine, Gracie and Kono. The news enraged the rest of the room's occupants. Sam stormed out of the room heading to the holding cell holding the Egyptian First Son.

The yells coming from behind him fell on deaf ears. He was going to get answers with the bastard prisoner liked it or not. Knowing that he was the only one who knew how to speak Arabic only fueled him more.

He stormed into the cell and landed a punch onto the Egyptian's face. "I will have you know that the infantile you abducted with tortured by your men. Since they are no longer alive. You are now the sole beneficiary of blood vow. If I don't kill you first, you'll be facing a tribunal for attempted murder. By the way your wife, children, father, mother, sisters, brothers, nieces and nephews are all died. Your precious country murdered them all," Sam spat in Arabic. The anger appearing on the prisoners face was just for good measure.

"My father would start a war before that would happen. You pathetic infantile." Ra'as stated while spitting blood out of his mouth.

Sam smirked. "You think you have diplomatic immunity now that Daddy is dead," his Arabic mangled with his anger. "there's a fifteen million dollar bounty on your head. _Eris_ put it there. The one you abducted from a rooftop over a week and a half ago. She's sitting on a operating table right now. For your sake pray to Allah she lives because if she doesn't you won't like how you reach the afterlife."


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

During the operation, O'Malley was in full panic mode. Kalani was not stabilizing despite all his team's efforts. He usually never prayed but he was begging the powers that be to give the girl before him a chance to live a full life. He also didn't want to be the one to have to explain to SecNav that America's top secret weapon was no longer alive. That would most likely cause a demotion so close to his retirement.

 _Kalani was in peace. It was the only way she could describe the feeling she was experiencing. She wasn't feeling pain, anger or revenge. She was met by her Mom, Grandfather and Great Grandfather._

" _Oh my baby," KaPua cooed as she wrapped her daughter into an all consuming hug. KaPua had long dark mahogany hair and the brightest blue eyes Kalani had ever seen. The woman before her was Kalani's namesake. To Kalani it was like looking into a mirror. There was no mistaking that KaPua Kalakaua was indeed her mother. She also now knew that every time her dad looked at her, he was reminded of his late fiancee. More so as Kalani was getting older and growing into a woman before his eyes._

 _Kalani knew she must be dead but the experience was surreal. Tears spring into her eyes as she felt her mother's embrace for the first time in her life. "Mama," she sighed. The words didn't feel as foreign as she thought they would be and she had waited a longtime to say them._

 _She then looked over at John and Steven. "Pops," she whispered not wanting to leave the comfort of her mother's arms._

" _Hey Princess," John greeted his granddaughter. "I know you're feeling an overwhelming urge to stay here but you have to go back."_

 _Kalani started shaking her head negatively. "No, I want to stay. I have to stay. Mama's here. I have to stay. Mama's here and I can't let her go."_

 _Steven looked to his son and then to his great-granddaughter. "Kalani Adelle-KaPua you will go back. He says it's not your time and you are so close in capturing your Grandmother."_

 _Kalani knew that He was God. Sadness filled her and tears sprang to her eyes as she felt herself being pulled from her mother's embrace. "We love you darling. We'll be here when your time comes. You and your father have a longtime before He says you can stay with us forever." KaPua whispered and kissed Kalani's forehead. "Go and finish your mission. Give your Dad my love and permission. Catherine is really good for both of you, she keeps you both balanced. Keep your family together darling."_

All of a sudden she was forcefully pulled from the afterlife and Kalani sat up abruptly, desperately gasping for air. She took in her surroundings and let out a soft sob. It would figure she'd get a tease of what Heaven would be only to have it taken away.

The machines she was hooked up to had alarms sounding. All of the Medic Corps came running in, only to stop in their tracks to see that patient X as they had now classified Kalani was awake and alert.

O'Malley came in and let out a much needed sigh of relief. "Commander, It's so great to see you awake."

Kalani gave the Captain a grimaced smile, "Thank you sir. How long have I been out?"

O'Malley gave Kalani a grim look, "We had to put you in a medically induced coma to stabilize your heartbeat. You've been under for two weeks."

"Dammit, My primary objective has a three week head start on me." She shook her head. Anger was not what she was expecting to feel when coming back down to Earth.

"I'm sorry Commander but your primary objective is going to have to wait for about six more weeks." O'Malley began. "You had quite extensive internal damage that we had to repair. We had to stitch your uterine lining back to the uterine wall. We had to set your shoulder back into place and we had to remove a portion of your large intestines. The rest of your injuries are minor in comparison but will need this time to heal. You have a punctured lung, and several broken ribs we had to set into place as well"

"When can I be discharged. I can't have my identity compromised by staying here too much longer," she conceded.

"Well it's a good thing that we're here to take you home," a voice she hadn't heard in nearly a month blessed her hearing. Tears sprang to her eyes as all of her ohana came walking into her recovery room. She saw Captain O'Malley use the opportunity to duck out of the din.

"Dad, Godpa," she went into flew blown sobbing. Not realizing until now that if her grandfathers and mother hadn't urged her to return from the dead, she'd would have had to wait an eternity to see her two dads again. Steve and Sam sat on either of Kalani, each laying a kiss on each cheek.

Kono and Chin looked at each other and silently nodded, it was a miracle she had survived the ordeal. It was great to have their niece safe and sound. Even if the future was unsure. Grover and Danny stood with Grace and Charlie behind everyone else.

Two weeks ago, NCIS closed Kalani's abduction case. Ra'as al Jafar bin Rafiq was safely tuck away in Guantanamo Bay awaiting trial for the abduction and attempted murder of an American soldier. It was also the only way to keep mercenaries from killing him before trial. Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee for NCIS Washington actually arrived to Honolulu the day NCIS: LA closed Kalani's case. They came to fly Director Leon Vance back to DC. The President flew Air Force One straight to Massachusetts for a vacation on Martha's Vineyard. Sam's team went back to LA whereas Sam chose to stay behind. He wanted to see Kalani's condition himself.

"Hey kiddo," Danny spoke. "How ya feeling?" He had Gracie and Charlie wrapped in his arms. Charlie was a new addition to the Five O ohana. Rachel Gracie's mother had lied to Danny about Charlie being her new husband Stan's son. Charlie got sick and needed a transplant, Rachel had Danny tested for a match. That's when he found out that Charlie was his son.

"I feel like an avalanche of rocks fell on me and I've got all of my bones crushed in the process," Kalani joked. Her laughter was short-lived when she felt her broken ribs rattle with the movement. "But I think I'll live Danno."

"That's our girl," Danny said. "Go give your cousin some love but be gentle she's still healing," he warned Gracie and Charlie, more for Charlie's benefit though.

The preschooler walked up to her bed and put his tiny hands lightly around her waist and laid his head none to gently on her still healing stomach. Everyone in the room grimaced when Kalani let out a painful whoosh .

Kalani shook her head at Danny to stop him from chastising the poor scare little boy. "Hey little man have you been taking care of Uncle Steve for me," she asked her cousin. Charlie lifted his head and nodded it profusely. "I knew I left you in charge for a reason."

Gracie came over and kissed her cheek, "You need to come home soon Cuz. Damon is going out of his mind sick with worry over you." The latter was mentioned in a whisper to Kalani's ear.

Kalani hadn't realized just how much she had been missing her boyfriend, but looking around the crowded space meant more to her at the moment. These people were her family, everyone in this room would lay down their lives for each other.

"I let Grandma get away," she yelled in frustration. "She going to have another nine week head start on me." She roared.

Sam, Catherine, Chin, Kono, Grover, Danny, Gracie and Steve all looked at each other; all knowing that this was yet another set back but also knowing it wasn't the end of the world.

"Why don't we get you healed up first," Steve appeased his daughter. "You took a major hit and you wiped out all but a handful of Egyptian Special Forces. You singly orchestrated the extinction of your primary abductor's family and you also started a civil war."

Kalani's eyes widened, in her need to survive she had really only been thinking about revenge. Hearing this news, helped her to realize that she really was a monster on a mission. "Oh my god...They're going to come after me and kill me. I'm unable to defend myself in this condition. I'm a murderer..." Tears came pouring down her eyes.

Sam having been in a similar position as Kalani knew the psychological state she was in right now. Any true SEAL went through this at one point. He looked to Steve who nodded at the understanding. SEALs were trained to react without hesitation especially in survival mode.

"Hey Birdie," Sam cooed as he walked up to her bedside. "You did nothing wrong. You escaped and acted in self-defense. Quite frankly if you had a team with you, they'd all do the same thing. You killed to stay alive and return home."

Everyone was silent. Captain O'Malley had explained all of them, that Kalani had expired on the operating table. It took over three minutes to revive her. He was just about to pronounce her time of death when her heartbeat and breathing came back.

Danny had a hard time explaining this to Charlie. Charlie really only knew that when you died, you went to heaven and stayed there forever.

Kalani wanted to life at the irony her god father had just spoke. _You did nothing wrong. ...acted in self-defense. You killed to stay alive and return home._ If they all only knew that she almost didn't have the will to return to life, they'd probably think of her differently.

"Hey Sweetie," Catherine spoke. Kalani had the overwhelming sense to call Catherine _Mom._ She knew KaPua would probably actually want her to call the woman before her such an honored name. "We're not going to worry about Doris until your back on your feet and in the mean time, how about I come home and help you with your recovery?"

"I'd really like that Mom," Kalani breathed.

Everyone in the room gasped. When it came to relationships, Catherine and Kalani had the most strained in the room. Kalani could see tears forming in Catherine's and Kono's eyes.

"It's what my real Mom would want Aunt Kono," Kalani spoke knowing her Aunt would want the affirmation.

Kono nodded, "You're absolutely right sweetheart. This would be exactly what KaPua would want." Kono knew with absolute certainty that her niece was visited by her older sister. Just hearing Kalani explaining herself confirmed it for her.

Kalani looked up to her parents, "Can I go home now please Daddy. I hate hospitals."

All the room's occupants laughed because they all knew Kalani really did hate hospitals and they also couldn't remember the last time she has actually called Steve _**Daddy**_. "Let me see what I can do about that Lani."

Charlie walked up to his cousin timidly again. "I love you Lani," he said in a tiny voice.

"I love you too little man."

"Don't go away again," the six five year old implored.

Kalani's heart clenched at his pain. She wished she could reassure him that she wasn't going to go anywhere again but she couldn't. "I'm here now little man. Danno, Gracie, Auntie Kono, Uncle Chin, Uncle Lou and Uncle Steve are going to make sure I stay for a really long while. OK?"

Charlie only nodded, not really feeling reassured by his cousin's word.

The adults took the children's preoccupation to sneak out and see about getting Kalani transferred to Coronado. Chin and Grover stood as sentries outside Kalani's recovery room as Catherine and Steve find the Captain.

Kono got onto her cell phone to call her husband Adam to let him know about Kalani's condition.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In Washington, D.C. President Saunders sat in the Oval Office with his Joint Chiefs of Staff. "We need to address the public about Miss McGarrett's abduction." He stated to the occupants of his office. "I also want to send SAM 29000 out to get her in Italy."

"Why would we do that for this particular civilian Sir," Secretary of Defense Warren Jefferson asked Saunders.

Saunders turned to Admiral Falcone who negated his train of thought. The contents of the ERIS Act was specific. No one in his administration must learn of Kalani's involvement in the military.

"This young lady was kidnapped by the Egyptian Government. Taken forcefully and brutally from her family. Her abduction been nationally publicized. It would be in the Nation's interest to let them know she is safe and sound. We can do a Press Conference went she lands in Coronado of her release and state of recovery."

"So for Public Interest you want to use millions of tax dollars to send the 29000 to Italy to pick up a girl and fly her home? We don't do that unless the person is Military Personnel being escorted home by family members usually dead." Secretary of State Veronica Clemson supplied in shock.

"This young lady was stolen from her family, taken overseas and found in less then a month," Saunders fumed. "She is critically injured and commercial flight could damage her healing wounds by being in confined quarters with other passengers. The viruses and germs other passengers carry could jeopardize her already fragile immune system. With the 29000 we limit the exposure and we get her in and out of security as well as customs faster."

With that said the argument was over, every Secretary, General, Admiral and Attorney in the room finally agreed with the President.

"I want two SSAs, two FBI agents and three SEALS on that Plane."

"Sir, We understand the special agents but SEALS?" Chief of Staff Harold Dell asked.

Saunders smirked. "This girl's father use to be a SEAL. She grew up around these men and women. It would make her feel more safe and secure knowing that these soldiers are SEALS." He successfully skirted around Kalani's involvement with the Navy. "I want fighter jets protecting the plane as if I was on board as well. You can't be too safe or paranoid."

The room went into a flurry of activity with that said, knowing the President as said all that he was going to on the subject.

* * *

"Are you sure this information is correct," Sam asked Captain O'Malley astounded by the news he just announced.

"Yes, the President is sending the Presidential plane for your return home. We will keep Kalani in our care until it arrives tomorrow afternoon." Captain O'Malley answered. "What has been told to me is that they don't want to further compromise her immune system by commercial flight. They have a full medical kit on board. We can keep Kalani attached to the equipment for transport. Once at Coronado she should be able to be stable enough to come off the equipment."

"Thank you. I'll let Steve and Catherine know this turn of events." Sam finished shaking O'Malley's hand. Her returned to Kalani's room and looked at everyone sleeping around Kalani. The adults decided they would take turns staying awake to watch over Kalani. He had volunteered first.

He walked over to Steve, gently shaking the slumbering man awake. "What's going on? Is it my turn already?" Steve asked groggily.

Sam shook his head smiling. "No, I just received news about Kalani's discharge." He answered.

The statement jolted Steve awake. "Really?"

Sam nodded, "President Saunders is sending SAM 29000 to come retrieve all of us. It should be here by tomorrow evening," he supplied. "O'Malley says that even though Kalani may feel fine she still needs to be hooked up to machinery for a couple more days. Commercial flight would be detrimental to her fragile immune system with all the viruses and germs flying around from the passengers."

Steve nodded. Logically he knew that Kalani was still really not out of the woods, however with all her injuries still mending from the surgery, it only made sense that public transport could derail her recovery.

"Since this is a rare occurrence, we both know that the plane is going to be heavily guarded," it was more of a statement than a supplement. As trained SEALS both men knew there would be FBI, SSA, and three soldiers. Since the President knew Kalani was a SEAL they'd send three of her brothers in arms to protect her.

"Which team are they going to pull from," Steve asked, "You have any idea."

"Most likely Ghost Squad." Sam answered cryptically. Ghost Squad was the call sign of SEAL Team VI. They were the most effective elite force for extraction in all of the US Special Teams. The men on the team looked after Kalani liked a daughter or a sister. Out of all the teams they were Kalani's favorite group to HOP with.

Steve chuckled. His laughter woke Catherine up. "Steve what's going on?"

Steve looked to his fiance and smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing, Sam was just informed that Kalani can go home tomorrow. President Saunders is sending transportation and additional fire power."

Confusion showed on Catherine's face. "Extra fire power? Huh?" She still had the web of sleep taking residence in her brain.

Steve kissed the top of Catherine's head. "We're all flying home on SAM 29000."

The news woke Catherine up quickly. "29000?" She smiled knowing what the news meant. It would be as heavily armed as if the President himself were on board. Jets would accompany the journey. It would be difficult to attack in mid flight.

Kalani was pretending to be a sleep during the conversation. Her father's laughter had woken her up. She smiled internally at the President's goodwill and then really hoped it would be Team VI who came on the detail. She really missed those hooligans. Especially Alex he reminded her so much of a younger Steve. Always half serious but very dedicated and loyal to his brothers.

Alex Caulder relied on his instincts just like her father. Then there was Buddha, Bear and Fishbait. All four have been together as a unit for more than three years.

Ricky "Buddha" Ortiz was more of a protective father figure to Kalani than a goofy older brother. He came from a large Spanish family and cherished familial ties over all else. He was usually the team's peacekeeper hence his nickname Buddha. Buddha always allowed Kalani to stay with his family during her Virginia Beach based missions. His wife Jackie was the doting mother she never had growing up. Jackie had taught Kalani the joys Spanish traditions. She and Buddha had taught her traditional Latin dances and Latin cuisine recipes.

Joe "Bear" Graves was her serious overprotective brother and she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved the moments that Bear let loose and wasn't so serious. He was the current squad leader, a hat he wears proudly. He had taken the command when his mentor Richard "Rip" Taggart left the service after a controversial Op in Afghanistan a couple years prior.

Rip? She missed the man she had lovingly called Uncle in the group. The guys just recently rescued Rip and a bunch of hostages from a Jihadist faction. As soon as he was stateside though, he was brutally murdered at gunpoint on a pier just a few miles away from Alex's beachfront home. The shooting had been broadcast on a live online video stream.

It was tragic because not even a month before they had also buried Beauregard "Buck" Buckley. Buck had been killed by enemy fire on their first attempt to rescue Rip and the hostages with him. He had taken a bullet between the ribs and suffered a ripped lung. The damage was so extensive he died from massive internal hemorrhaging during the team's attempt to get him to the Helios.

Buck was a fly by the handle kind of guy, he was the team's heavy weapons specialist. He always went in guns blazing it was almost bittersweet how he went out. He loved his country and he had always said he would lay down his life to protect his team and his country. He had done just that.

Armin "Fishbait" Khan was her counterpart on Team VI. They both were snipers and both fluent in many languages. You could usually find them on transports conversing in Arabic. They mainly conversed because Fishbait encouraged her to keep her Arabic up. He knew that it was one of the languages she didn't utilize all that often. Her deployments usually didn't have her in the middle east. He knew that she had learned the language through her godfather Sam Hanna.

Then there was Robert Chase. She didn't really know a lot about him since her really just joined the team. She did know that he and his family come from a long line of lawyers and civil rights activists.

* * *

In Virginia Beach, SEAL Team VI was being briefed about their latest op. All the guys have been on edge since the fall of two of their brothers. All were lucky they didn't get court marshaled for their rogue tactics out on the field during their failed attempt at rescuing Rip. Even the Captain verbally wiped it under the rug.

"Ok guys, I know were all on edge. We lost two of our brothers, but we have to go on. We have another one of our own to bring home."

This made everyone's hackles raise. "Little Bird was abducted from Coronado about a month ago. She somehow managed to escape and get herself to Sigonella, When arrived she was rushed into emergency surgery. She expired on the table and was revived."

Buddha, Bear, Alex and Fishbait all roared with anger. Little Bird was the only Naval female they really felt protective of. Being away from the states as much as they have lately they really haven't had time to pay attention to the news.

They knew Kalani's call sign was Eris but they called her Little Bird because she was so nimble and lithe she could soar through the air like a little bird.

"Silence!" The Captain commanded. All four quieted down. "We got lucky that she used her survival instincts. Anyway this is going to be an easy escorting op. All five of you will board SAM 29000 with three SSAs and two FBI agents. I want you armed to the teeth in case there is an on board breach of security. Little Bird isn't going to trust any of the other agents on board. You and her family are all she's going to allow close to her. She's going to be stuck in a prone position. She will be strapped onto a stretcher and attached to medical equipment."

The men looked at each other. This wasn't good. Kalani was stubborn to a fault. A trait she inherited from her father and grandfather. She'd rip those wires right out of her arm to defend herself in a second. They all knew what each other were thinking. They all were praying to God that the medical staff heavily sedated the young lady.

* * *

Twelve hours later the team boarded the Presidential Plan only to be met by hard stares. "Well if it isn't SEAL team screw-ups," one of the SSAs addressed them.

Alex went into attack mode, lunging for them Buddha and Bear were the ones who held the free-spirited surfer boy back from pummeling the asshole.

"How'd you land on this babysitting mission," an FBI Agent blasted at them.

"That's classified," Bear answered, "We're heavily armed. Some of us are hot heads and you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of our friendly fire."

"Why don't we just play nice," Buddha asked. "We're just here to bring our friend home."

The FBI Agent who blasted them rose his eyebrows. "You know the VIC? How?"

Bear crossed his arms over his chest. One thing he despised more than anything was bureaucratic types, "Quite frankly that answer is a little too over your pay grade," he supplied.

"Meaning?" The Agent asked.

Fishbait laughed, "You're going to play the dumb card? Guys he's going to play the dumb card." He turned to his team who joined in on his laughter.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The Agent's partner asked.

Robert the legal expert of the team smirked, "It means its classified. Need to know and you aren't privy to it."

"We're the FBI and those gentlemen to the right of you are Secret Service. We trump classified."

Alex laughed and Buddha elbowed him in the arm as a warning. Alex glared at his brother but kept his mouth shut.

"You see that's where you are wrong. It's so classified that it makes the Area 51 cover ups look like Watergate in comparison," Robert countered.

The two FBI Agents looked at each other not knowing where to take this pissing contest further. They looked to the SSAs who in turned shrugged. The team took the opportunity to find seats before take off.

The guys got settled into the conference room and quickly got into a game of poker. The flight would be thirteen hours long.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I can walk you know," Kalani grumbled the next day as she was being strapped down to the gurney.

Steve gave his daughter a pointed look. Kalani shivered, it wasn't unusual for him to give her a pointed look. She never encountered the look in a medical setting before.

She looked to Catherine and sighed. "Can you please tell Dad and these other morons I am perfectly capable of walking."

Catherine gave a small smile. "Kalani, you're being impractical. You just had reconstructive reproductive surgery, reconstructive intestinal surgery, your arm is immobilized and you have broken ribs. Not to mention a punctured lung. You by all account should be dead right now. You are in no condition to walk. Just do what you are told."

Kalani didn't hear all of Catherine's speech as she had fallen asleep from fatigue. Steve and Catherine chuckled.

"We may want to move on to the plane now that she's out," Danny interrupted the two gigglers.

Steve agreed with his best friend. "You're absolutely right. Let's get our girl on that plane."

Danny, Catherine, Kono, Chin Ho, Sam, Charlie and Gracie followed the medical crew. Steve and Grover had gone ahead to the plane.

Bear, Buddha, Alex, and Fishbait were waiting anxiously for their package to arrive. Robert stood stoic behind his new brothers, a sentinel keeping the other five federal agents at bay,

Bear, Buddha and Alex all slapped Steve and Sam on the backs as they boarded the plane.

"How's she doing," Alex asked no one in particular.

Steve nor Sam had time to answer as the chaos of getting Kalani on board distracted the group. Kalani was once again conscious and trying desperately to get out of her restraints.

"Get these god damned restraints off of me," Kalani roared struggling in her restraints and howling in pain from her stitches. "I swear when I get out of this contraption I will hunt you down and mutilate you both."

Catherine was whispering in Kalani's hair beseeching her to calm down but not without failure.

Ignoring Catherine, Kalani turned to the two most important men in her life, "Godpa, Dad tell these morons to get away from me. I don't give a damn what my condition is. I want out of this god damned piece of shit bed now!"

Chin Ho and Kono glared at their niece. It was highly unusual to see this teenager act out.

"Let the medics do their job Kalani Adelle-KaPua McGarrett!" Kono ordered. The raised voice was out of character but so was Kalani's behavior. Kalani immediately and sullenly obeyed her Aunt's order not wanting to face the older woman's wrath..

"Danno, Kiki used bad words," Charlie admonished, looking up at his father.. Seeing his favorite cousin in this state was scary.

Danny knew this was a new experience for his young son. He believed in honesty being the best policy. "Kiki is feeling really scared right now little man. She's in pain and is feeling helpless. She's going to say a lot of bad words. We know its not okay. We need to ignore it right now and let Uncle Steve punish her later okay?" Looking down Danny saw his son nod in understanding with anxiety present in his young eyes. Danny took his son's hand. "Let's meet Kiki's brothers okay," he whispered in Charlie's ear. Charlie nodded.

Charlie reached for his sister's hand. "I thought Uncle Steve only had one child?" He asked innocently. His anxiety turned to frustration when all the bigger people began laughing. He decided to quietly stew not letting them know how he was feeling.

Gracie feeling her brother's tension ruffled his hair and smiled. She spotted their father stopping with concern in his eyes. She shook her head and shooed him on. ' _I got this_ ,' she mouthed. "They're Kiki's really close friends. They look after each other like our ohana. So to Kiki these guys are her brothers." She explained. "You are still her Charlie. That's not going to change little man."

SEAL Team VI all laughed at the spectacle before them as they all individually introduced themselves to _Little Bird's_ entourage. Sam, Catherine and Steve all slapped them on the back.

"I think the gravity of the situation is actually hitting her," Catherine grimaced. "She wasn't acting like this last night."

"Didn't she take a Helios to Sigonella? Maybe she's having an anxiety attack about the transport." Robert reasoned. "She may claim she's fine but what's really going on in her mind? We don't know."

Sam and Steve agreed with Robert but still couldn't shake the urge to protect her and knock some sense into her at the same time.

Grover, Kono, Chin Ho, Charlie, Gracie and Danny all settled into the main cabin as the medics hooked Kalani up in the medical cabin.

Ignoring the Secret Service and FBI Steve, Sam and the men of SEAL Team VI reached the medical cabin just as Kalani was trying to raise trouble again. This time the medics didn't waste time and sedated her.

"I can't believe she bit me," one of the medics grumbled once he and his partner had finally sedated their charge.

Robert shook his head, looking to his brothers…they were doubled over in laughter. He saw Catherine slapping the imposing Lt. Commander upside the head and making the NCIS Agent run for safety. Shaking his head he started toward the conference lounge to bunk down until they landed. With Little Bird being like this, this flight was going to be the longest ones of their lives.

* * *

"The Presidential plane has arrived but he doesn't seem to be on board," an armed man stated to a figure in shadows.

"That's unusual," Doris McGarrett stated stepping out of the shadows. "Why would the plane be here in Italy without it's primary passenger?" She looked to the men in the room. These men were kind enough to let her seek asylum.

The encounter with her granddaughter had rattled her. She never went into missions without knowing all the pieces of the game. How her son raised a child for 15 years and she hadn't clue made her intelligence skills rusty.

"Did you witness any suspicious looking characters boarding the plane?" She asked; snapping herself out of her reverie.

"We saw brass badges on nearly person and it looked like the teenage girl who's been blasted on every news channel strapped to a stretcher."

Mercenaries had no need to lie to her. If what Kalani said was true and she was Steve's daughter, all the "Brass" were the Five-O task force. This temporary hide-out would work only because Kalani was incapacitated. Being stubborn was a McGarrett trait, Kalani wouldn't let her condition deter her from her objective.

Doris McGarrett was now public enemy number one. The United States didn't want a loose cannon at large. Doris knew she had to find a more permanent hide-out.

"Our surveillance also determined they had FBI, Secret Service and a SEAL team on board." Another armed man surmised.

If they had a SEAL team then they also had a fighter squadron on call. Each fighter would probably have aremote operated drone covering it. No one was going to get within fifty yards of the package …who or whatever itmaybe..

* * *

President Saunders received word that Kalani and entourage had boarded _ERIS 1._ SAM 2900's call sign for Kalani's rescue operation..

He turned to Admiral Falcone. "The package is wrapped and being posted now. I don't want anymore surprises Admiral. I want that aircraft wrapped tighter then a pickle jar."

Falcone nodded in affirmation. He turned to the inferior officer next to him, "You heard Mr. President get more reinforcements up in the air now."


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kalani was growing more impatient everyday with her recovery. It had been a month since her return home from Italy.

The President received word when SAM 29000 landed and she had returned safely to Coronado. He gave a press release thanking Hawaii 5-0, NCIS, and the FBI for their joint taskforce's success in the Kalani's safe return home. The SEALs and Secret Service couldn't be acknowledged because of the highly sensitive nature in their daily work.

The VA Doctors wouldn't let her back into school or get around without a walker..

With Gracie and Damon in school and the rest of her Ohana at work it just left her somewhat scattered brain Aunt Mary to take care of her during the day.

" _I only visit a couple times a year and each time it seems like either you or Kalani are in danger._ _" Aunt Mary fumed when she stormed into the McGarrett home with a straggling Joan behind her. "Can't this family ever live a somewhat normal life for once. I knew I should have taken her when Dad died."_

 _Mary McGarrett found an unlikely ally in Catherine Rollins. The two tag teamed on Steve and then onto Kalani. Steve ended up getting the glares and silent treatment where as Kalani got the babying._

"Kalani dinner's ready," Mary bellowed from their small kitchen. Kalani begrudging stood up from her recliner and grabbed for her "Grandma" walker and slowly made her way to the kitchen table. For the most part all her bruising was healed, all her stitches cut off about two weeks ago. She still had to tread carefully due to her internal organs still repairing themselves post-op.

Catherine and Mary took turns "caring" for Kalani. The days Catherine weren't on caring duty, she was helping Five-O in Kalani's place.

"I thought it was Mom's turn today," Kalani asked as she gingerly maneuvered herself into a chair at the dinner table.

"Cath and your Dad are working on a case." Mary callously stated. She wasn't used to Kalani calling anyone Mom.

Kalani just shrugged as Mary placed her meal before her. Looking down at her plate Kalani smiled at tonight's menu. "You know you don't have to make Grandpa's famous meatloaf every time you come here Aunt Mary." It was a tradition that Mary started when Kalani visited her. She would make Grandpa John's meatloaf with loaded mashed potatoes, green beans and mushroom gravy.

"We both know that when it comes to cooking your Dad is useless in that kitchen. Give him a grill and he becomes a barbecue pit master." Mary laughed.

Kalani laughed too because not only was her well-meaning Aunt laughing, she also had a mock horrified face. "Dad has improved a lot though," Kalani chuckled. "I mean he and Danno have been talking about opening a restaurant. Besides Lou and Danno make sure to make me meals at least three times a week."

Mary who had been taking a fork full of potatoes and bringing it to her mouth stopped herself. The fork seemingly left her fingers and clattered onto her plate. "Oh hell no. There's no way Danny would knowingly go into business with your father. Especially considering he knows your father would some how give all of Honolulu food poisoning."

Kalani just shrugged as she finished eating her meal. She looked to Joan sitting her in highchair making a mess of her meal and smiled. "You know I never thought I would live to see the day that you became the responsible one. Joan and I are lucky to have you Aunt Mary."

This put a smile on Mary's face and then a frown marred her lips. Tears started forming on Mary's face.

Kalani knew this was about her current condition and sighed. "Don't do that Aunt Mary. I mean it. This was just par for the course."

"My own mother did this to you Kalani. I can't believe what a monster she truly is." Mary shook her head in disdain, wiped her eyes and started to compose herself.

Kalani reached over to her aunt and rubbed her back. "I've never known my real mom but you, Cath and Aunt Kono are the best women I have ever met. You guys set a really high bar. Not everyone gets parents they deserve. Grandma Doris has always been like this Aunt Mary. She may have fooled Grandpa for a while but she's like a leopard. We all know a leopard can never change their spots. I'm going to get her and she won't see it coming this time."

Now all she needed was to get the VA to clear her for action. She wanted to laugh at her situation. She had only had to answer to two people in the American Government but now she had to deal with a faulty medical system. The VA System was severely understaffed and Kalani felt that the doctors and surgeons sometimes lacked the knowledge they say they supposedly had.

Joan decided that she was done with dinner and done being ignored by the grownups at the table. She started whining and throwing her food everywhere.

The two older females laughed. "You go rest on the recliner. I'll clean this little animal up." Mary stated.

"I wish I wasn't so useless," Kalani grumbled as she stood up from her chair, grabbed the walker and left the dining area.

The living room telephone rang the moment Kalani finally situated herself into her recliner. She reached over to the end table picked up the receiver, "McGarrett Residence."

"Thank god you answered the phone," a male voice she hadn't heard in months answered.

"Damon," she questioned.

"Hey babe," he answered. "You're a hard girl to get a hold of."

Kalani laughed. "Well you could have visited me. I've been home for over a month now," she said in all seriousness. "I don't ever leave unless I have a doctor's appointment." Which she felt was becoming more and more intrusive everyday.

"Every time I've called you've been asleep. That witch you call an Aunt is more vicious then your Dad and Uncle. I felt persona non-gratis."

Kalani knew what Damon was saying true. Mary was fiercely protective of Kalani and Kalani knew it was because of their similar childhoods without an ever present mother figure.

"Well I'm awake now, I don't have any appointments. Come on over," she invited. She saw from the corner of her eye that Aunt Mary was glaring at her for the invitation.

There was a pause before Damon spoke again, "I'll be over in ten minutes. I just got out of football practice."

Kalani smiled, "Great see you then." Hanging up the phone she turned to her Aunt. "Don't look at me like that. He is my boyfriend Aunt Mary. I haven't seen him since before I was kidnapped." She finished crossing her arms.

Mary continued to glare while cleaning up the table. Joan, by then, had been tucked into bed. "I don't like that boy. He has a hidden agenda I can tell."

Kalani rolled her eyes. "He's fifteen years old Aunt Mary. Of course he has an agenda. He wants to get into my pants." With an arched eyebrow she watched her stunned Aunt open and shut her mouth like a fish out of water. "Not to worry that hasn't happened yet and it won't until I finish my primary objective."

"Which is?" Mary asked while stopping wiping the table down.

"Killing Grandma," Kalani said in a tone that Mary had never heard out of her mouth before. "I was playing nice but after almost being killed by her and her associates all bets are off."

Mary gasped again. "You're talking revenge. This is not the girl I helped raise."

"No this is survival. If I want to continuing living I need to eliminate my number one threat. She harbored Wo Fat because she felt guilty for killing his father. Wo Fat killed Grandpa because he was married to Grandma and Grandma had an affair with his father. I will finish my primary objective Aunt Mary. It may not seem moral to you but she is an American Traitor. The government secrets she knows can not be disclosed to our enemies."

"What secrets can she possibly know. She's been out of the game for a long time."

Kalani wasn't at liberty to discuss the secrets her grandmother knew. The less Aunt Mary knew the better..

In the background the television was on, the program which Kalani couldn't care enough about, turned to breaking news.

 _ **A few months ago a local teenage girl was abducted in broad daylight. She has since been rescued and as eyewitness reports are saying...she is recovering at home quietly. Though she is safe and sound it appears that her abductors are not going down without a fight.**_

Kalani turned to the end table, she picked up the remote, turning up the volume, and looked to her Aunt. The two female McGarretts couldn't stop looking between the screen and themselves.

 _ **It appears that members of the Hawaii Five-0 task force and members of a militant faction of the Egyptian Special Forces are in a Mexican Standoff. This has been going on for five hours as the militant group have an undetermined amount of hostages being held in this shopping center. Their only demands are their leader to be released out of Five-0 custody.**_

"Like hell that is going to happen, " Kalani murmured. "I have to call Jerry." Panic filled her as she went in search of her cell phone. Since she's barely used it since she was home, she had a hard time remembering where she last placed it. "Where's my phone? I need my phone!"

Mary wanted to make the situation easier but stood frozen. She had dealt with these kind of scenarios a few times as a child. Every time it happens she would freeze.

Kalani's eyes widened. "You need to lock yourself in your room. You and Joan hide in the closet. Don't come out unless I tell you too," Kalani ordered. She was in high alert.

"Kalani KaPua Adelle!" Mary raised her voice. "I'm not going anywhere and you are not doing anything. The situation is under control." She walked to her niece and gently directed her into the recliner.

Just as Mary got Kalani into the recliner, the doorbell rang, signaling Damon's arrival. "You stay there. I'm answering the door." Mary went to the front foyer desk, opened the hidden compartment and pulled out the sidearm that was being hidden. _Just incase it isn't Perry White's obnoxious grandson._

She slowly walked up to the door and called 'Who is it?' quickly receiving a 'Me, Damon.' Not one to let her guard down, she aimed the sidearm at the door as she opened it to the outside.

Damon stared wide-eyed at the woman holding a gun in his face. "Miss McGarrett, It's me Damon. Kalani told me to come over,"

Mary exhaled a relieving sigh and motioned for the teenager to come in. "She's in the living room watching the news. Tread carefully I won't be far away and I will have this," she held up the weapon in her hand.

Damon carefully walked in the direction of the living room. He could her a news report clearly blasting from the speakers. When he was finally in the room, he immediately understood why he'd been greeted at the door with a gun in his face.

Kalani looked up and produced a sad smile, when she saw him. "Hi stranger," she greeted, standing up slowly from her chair. She self-consciously smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes and the fly away strands of hair out of her face. She felt like a slob and looking at her boyfriend with freshly damp hair made her feel inadequate.

Seeing Kalani before him battered and bruised sucked the air out of Damon's lungs. His girl was strong, courageous and beautiful no matter how bad he knew she was feeling. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. What he had wanted to do was give her a proper kiss and distract her.

"Hi Beautiful," he murmured in her ear. "God, How I have missed you." Gently pushing her out at an arm's length to check her from head to toe.

"I missed you too," she said closing the gap and kissing his lips. "It's great to see you but I'm worried about my family at the moment,"ignoring her boyfriend's distraction tactics.

Sighing Damon continued holding her in his arms. "There's nothing you can do at this point."

Kalani groaned. She was getting annoyed with that "Everyone needs to stop saying that. I'm not useless. I have skills. I thought I took care of the ESF but apparently I stand corrected."

The one thing she hated above all else was failing to complete one mission. The breaking news on the t.v. just confirmed she had failed to complete yet another mission.

She threw her walker to the side, stepped out of Damon's arms and took her first unaided steps in a month. She smiled victoriously at the lack of pain she felt. Sure she was unsteady but this setback will not stop her from her new agenda.

"You're as stubborn and unhinged as your old man," Damon stated. "Even I know you can't be walking around without support."

Kalani glared at the comment. "I've been a victim long enough. I'm calling Jerry and offering my assistance. You can either hop along or jump ship. Your choice."

Damon groaned. This was the girl he remembered from camp. The one who had to outsmart and out run everyone. He turned to her Aunt, Mary clearly wanted him to back up her decision to keep Kalani away from the action.

"You will sit your ass right down in that recliner, right now young lady," Mary yelled. Having her hands on her hips, she giving Kalani a pointed look. "You're not going anywhere and you will not be calling anyone."

Walking up to Kalani, Mary ripped her niece's cellphone out of Kalani's hand. Then went to the house phone and ripped the cord out of the wall. She stormed out of the living room to her bedroom and threw the phones into the room, shutting the door and locking it.

She then walked back to the living room with a satisfactory smile on her face. Kalani stared gaping at the scene before her, looking to Damon for support.

Damon raised is arms up in surrender. Being the decision maker between two McGarrett women was not something he was enjoying. If he sided with Mary, Kalani wouldn't talk to him for weeks, maybe even break-up with him. If he sided with Kalani, chances were he would never ever be in Mary's good graces. "I'm staying out of this."

Kalani very rarely acted her age, "You can't do this. That's not fair," she wined. "Ugh, I hate you so much right now!" She meant both her Aunt and boyfriend. They were tag teaming her.

"Hate me all you want but until the doctors say otherwise, you do not go into battle of any kind…" Mary growled. She watched Kalani forming a remark, "Of any kind period. In case your far more superior mind doesn't understand what I just said," she paused for emphasis, "No calling Jerry, No strategic anything, no fieldwork, nothing!"

* * *

Kono sat perched on a rooftop, waiting for Steve to give her the signal. This stand-off has been going on far too long. It had gained media coverage and she could almost guarantee that Kalani was at home fuming .

 _Kono can you get a clear shot on one of the unsubs?_ Catherine called into her earwig.

She took her shot which gave Catherine her confirmation. "How's that for a yes?"

 _Great! Can you get anymore?_

Surveying the scene below her Kono knew she couldn't get another shot in without an innocent bystander getting in the way. "Negative. How's the hostage negotiating going?"

Before Catherine could response, shots were fired. _We're okay! However we can't say the same for the unsubs,_ Steve assured the everyone.

Soon both Kono and Catherine saw hostages running out of the shopping center, Steve, Chin Ho, Danny, and Lou each had unsubs in cuffs, dragging them to the SWAT bear cat waiting outside.


End file.
